They are my family
by KaaGoomes1
Summary: When Oliver comes back from the island, he finds that Laurel has Olívia, a 5 yrs old girl and later finds that she is his daughter and Laurel has found out the pregnancy after his boat travel. I do not own the characters. Olivia does exist in Earth-11/ Kingdom Come
1. We are not broken , just bent

_"Oliver, you weren't the only one who suffered during this five years. I don't what happened in this island, but it wasn't easy for anyone. Especially for me. I missed you and I hated you every single day. Now you're suddenly back… but my sister is still dead. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to think. Just give me some time."_

Oliver couldn't stop to think about Laurel's words. He knows he hurt her in the worst way, but he can't give up. She is the woman he loves. The most precious thing in this whole damn world. So, he decided to call her number.

"Laurel?"

"Oliver? I'm working right know."

"I'm sorry, I'll be quick. I want to meet you today, later. Where can I find you?"

"Oliver, I don't know if I can do this."

"Please, Laurel. Maybe in your apartment, at 9:00 pm?"

"Oliver…"

"Okay. See you later, kiss."

Oliver hung up the phone before Laurel's answer. "_God, I'm a total idiot.", _he thought.

x

It's 8:30 pm and Laurel is desperate. Oliver can't find out her biggest secret. Yes, she knows, one day or another he'll discover, but she isn't ready.

"Mommy! You aren't paying attention to me!" A thin voice interrupted Laurel's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. Mom's really with the head in the clouds."

"I'm seeing it." The girl answered. " I want to play video game. Play with me, mommy."

"No no, it's time to sleep. "

"But mooooooooooooom, it's too early! I want to play video game. I let you be the player 1, pleaaase."

"Olivia, no. I'll tell you a bedstory, okay?"

"Two! Two or we are not talking anymore."

Laurel laughs, her daughter is so stubborn.

"I want Little Mermaid and Pocahontas."

"Again?"

"Again and again and again and again and aga-"

"Ok, Olivia. Stop."

Laurel tells the bedstories until Olivia falls asleep. Like every mother, Laurel thinks her daughter is the most beautiful girl in the world.

The lawyer really doesn't know what to do. The man he loves, who cheated on her and who is the father of her daughter is going to be in her apartment in 15 minutes and she doesn't know what fucking do.

x

Oliver is anxious. He doesn't know what he'll say tonight. He just wants to see Laurel and make things right. He just wants his girlfriend back.

He finally arrives at the apartment. " _Just ring the bell, Oliver, you can do it."  
_

"Hi, Oliver." Laurel opens the door, she looks very tired and worried, but still beautiful.

"Can I come in?"

"I think you already decided that." She says a bit ironic. "C'mon, enter."

" It's a beautiful place." Oliver says. " I liked it, you still have your good taste."

"Yes, I have. Do you want to take a seat?

"No, please. I just want to talk with you… Laurel, I know I wasn't the boyfriend you deserved, but I changed. You have to believe me, I'm a new person now. "

"Words are so easy to say, Oliver. You have to prove me that you are really changed and that takes time."

"I will wait all the time in the world for you, Laurel. I will do everything in my power to let you see that I'm a new man."

Their conversations is interrupted by a third voice.

"Mommy, who is this guy?"

_"Oh no, no no no no no, please God, no." _ Laurel thought, but her praises aren't heard.

"Who is this girl, Laurel? She called you mommy." Oliver is shocked and thinking the most strangest things.

"Yes, because she is my daughter, Oliver. Oliver, that's Olivia. Olivia, that's Oliver."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Oliver." The girls says with a smile.

" How old are you, little one?"

"I'm 5 years old and you? Are you and my mom dating? You could be my dad, you're pretty."

"Oh gosh. Laurel, is she…?" Oliver let the question in the air. Laurel doesn't answer.

"Olivia, sweetie, please go back to your bedroom. I'm having an adult talk right now."

The girl doesn't like the idea, but goes away anyway.

"So, you didn't tell me about your daughter."

"Our daughter. She is yours."

"Of course she is." A sad smile appears on the man's face. "You must have gone through difficult times and it's all because of me."

"Yes, I had, but it's all over now. Actually, I think Olivia is the best thing that happened in my life."

"She looks great. When you discovered about her?"

"Immediatly after your boat travel."

"Laurel… I didn't pay for half of my sins, but I will. " Oliver comes closer and hugs Laurel. "I will make sure everything is okay again".

They kiss. Laurel believes in Oliver one last time.

- This part was writting by post/86246321995/when-oliver-comes-back-from-the-island-he-finds-that


	2. dinner with family

After their kiss, the couple was sit on the couch, hugging, and Oliver has to make this question.

"Was you gonna to tell me that you have a daughter and she is mine ?" he make the question with pain in the voice, pain to see that he lost Olivia's first words, that he lost the first time she walked, and all the pregnancy. "Really ? I was thinking how I was saying it to you, but I think that she make things easiest." Laurel answer him with a sad smile in her face.  
"Yes, that's true." Oliver said with a smile in the face remembering that little girl that interrupted their talk "She's beautiful, like her mom" Oliver said give Laurel a kiss "Her father isn't bad too" The couple laugh wake up the little that was sleeping in the room "Mommy, what's happening here ? Why is him kissing you ? You said to me that you aren't dating?" the 5 yr old ask to her mother how was kissing Oliver when she came by Oliver and Laurel stop kissing and look to their daughter with love. "Honey, come here please, there something that I have to said you, on true , we both have." Olivia goes to the couch, and sit on her mom legs, "What you both have to tell me?" She look curious to her parents "Olivia remember when you first saw Oliver early and you said that he can be your dad because he's pretty ?" Laurel ask to little girl with a calm voice and a hand in her blonde hair Before answer Olivia look to Laurel, and to Oliver after, and said "I do, why ?" Laurel comes close to the girls ear and whispered, "so, give a hug on your dad" The little one was happy than ever, and looked to Oliver with the biggest smile ever, and give him a hug. Oliver was suprised and hug her back and tears start falling his eyes, Laurel come closer to the father and daughter, and gave a kiss on Olivia's head and a smooch on Oliver.

Oliver stop hugging Olivia, but she stays on sitting in his legs, the little girls look to his face, and clean his tears "Are you crying ? Are you sad ?" The curiosos girl ask , making Laurel and Oliver laugh. 'No, sweetheart, I'm crying because I'm happy to have you here." "I'm happy to have you too, daddy.' Oliver hug his daughter, give her a kiss on the head.

Laurel was watching this beautiful scene between a father and a daughter for the first time with a big smile in her face, but that smile became big when she listen, Olivia call Oliver dad.

A couple minutes after, Oliver turns to Laurel who was picking up some paper and pencil to Olivia play with. "Laurel, Olivia, are you hungry ?" "Yes, I'm starving Ollie."

"And you Olivia ? ",

"Yep"

"Girls, what you say to us go out and have eat something, because I'm know Olivia, that the only thing that your mom can cook is maccaroni with cheese."

Olivia laugh of what her father said "Ollie, to you know, I'm a pretty good cook now ."

"I don't think that" Olivia said laughing "OLIVIA, you are going to live with Oliver after that." Laurel said angry but laughing. Oliver look to his daughter, and give her a big smile "THAT'S GONNA BE AWENSOME' The blondie girl said excited "Yeah girl " Oliver said giving a high-five with his daughter "Hey, Oliver , you wanna me dead ? Let's go eat."

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry."

"Mommy, I have to chance my clothes."

'Why honey ?" 'Because I'm on my onnesies yet."  
"Baby, you are 5 yrs old, and you look the most adorable thing, Laurel don't be jealous. " Oliver said as he kneels in front of her "If you said so dad," Olivia put his arms around her father necks, and Oliver pick up her. When they are in the car, Oliver, who as driving ask to Laurel. "Hey where you want to go eat ?"

"I don't, maybe Big Belly Burger, how about that Olivia ?" "Yeeeeah, Big Belly Burger, Big Belly ... " "Olivia stop," "So, Big Belly Burger" For the all way, Oliver was talking with Laurel and Olivia, and get to knowing their better.

"Mommy, daddy, is there, is there."

"Yep, honey. Look Ollie, isn't Diggle there ? "

" Yes, he is there." Oliver found a place and park the car, them the little family came out to car, and Oliver pick up Olivia in his arms. They get inside, and Diggle saw that strange scene "What is Oliver doing with Laurel's daughter in his arms ? " Diggle ask to Carly "Maybe he is only being a gentleman."  
"Daddy look, everybody is looking at me, just because I'm using my onesies." Olivia said after realize that Diggle, Carly and others was looking at her.

"Honey, I don't think they are looking to you because you are on your onesies, and yes because your father." "Why?' "Because he is Oliver Queen, and everyone always to him." Oliver laugh with the tone that his love used "Carly, she just said Daddy to Oliver, did you saw ?"  
"John, I don't know why you are so scared, Olivia is like a little Oliver with big hair, she is 5yrs old, and I don't remember that Laurel has daited someone in that time." 


	3. Catchup mustache

"Hey, Liv, how about we sit there are let your father pick up something to eat." Laurel said pointing to a empty table, while she picks up Olivia from Oliver's arms and go sit.

"Laurel, what you wanna to eat? And you Olivia?"

"Ollie, said to Carly that I want the same for me and Olivia" x

"Hi Carly, hey Diggle."

"Hey Ollie, or I have to call you daddy now?" John was making fun with Oliver

"ASSHOLE. She is my daughter. " Oliver said laughing

"Leave the new daddy alone, John."

"Thanks Carly."

"So, what you wanna to eat ?"

"Laurel said the same for her and Olivia"

"Everytime, and you? "

"For the new daddy, french fries and juice." John answer

"Diggle, what hell ?"

"Oliver, please" "Okay, I gonna sit now, because if I stay here, I will push you on the face."

'Carly, he look better."

"He has reason to look better, the guy finds out that he has a daughter, with Laurel, or better he finds out that Olivia is his daughter, the most adorable kid ever."

"Yep, she is. Is good to see him so happy with they, and Laurel looks better."

"They are made to be together." Carly said with a smile while she looks to Oliver pick up Olivia from Laurel side and put the girl sit in his side

"Liv, are you happy to have your father here with us?" Laurel ask to her daughter who has sitting next to Oliver.

'YEEEEAH" The blonde girl answer her mom with the biggest smile, and give a hug on Oliver

Carly come by, putting all the food on the table.

"French fries, and orange juice to Oliver, lemon juice and a little belly to Olivia, and especial french fries and lemon juice to Laurel."

"Thanks Carly." Laurel said

"After all this time?" Oliver ask when he realize that after 5 years, Laurel still make the same order

"Of course, besides Olivia, this was something that always make me remember you." Laurel said holding Oliver's hand

"Mommy, can I eat? "

"Yes honey, Ollie, please help her, she is a little clumsy, like someone that I know."

"Laurel, sometime I love you, but right now I really hate you." Oliver said with a smile in his face.

"You always love me." Laurel said putting a frie in her mouth.

"Daddy, please help." Olivia was having trouble picking up the ketchup. Oliver grabbed the ketchup and put a little his daughter snack. The girl took a bite and messing around mouth.

"Now, you both seems like father and daughter." Laurel said laughing when she realize that the catchup was making a mustache in Olivia.

"Why mommy ?"

"You have a catchup mustache."

Laurel blink to Oliver, that pick up the catchup making a mustache too

"Look, the loves of my life with a catchup mustache." She pick up her cellphone to take a pic of the father and daughter moment. Olivia and Oliver was making fun to the pic.

"Hey Olivia, you mommy is too funny tonight, how about we give her a kiss."

"NO, NO, NO, OLIVIA, OLIVER, DON'T."

"Why not Laurel? Just a kiss"

"Olivia do this, and you are going to leave with Oliver." Laurel said seriously

"I don't care." Oliver said with a smile

Oliver and Olivia were toward Laurel. Olivia gave a kiss on the cheek from Laurel and Oliver gave several kisses on Laurel's neck, who laughed, and then kiss your mouth, dirtying all.

"Oliver Queen, I WILL GONNA KILL YOU."

"Mommy you can kill him, just don't scream."

Oliver look to Laurel with a strange face

"Don't scream ? Why?"

"I explain everything later."

**Thanks for the reviews, and sorry if have some mistake. English isn't my first language **


	4. going back home

**Hey, I got a few reviews saying that I copied this story. Sorry but I didn't, I didn't even read this fic between Felicty and Oliver, and I choose Olivia for the name of their daughter, because it is the name that actually appears in the comics of Earth-11 / Kingdom Come.  
_**

Laurel was cleaning herself on the bathroom,when she returning, she found Oliver and Olivia eating quietly. Laurel sat at the table, meeting with them. When finished eating, Oliver paid the bill and Oliver was leaving with Olivia on his lap when Diggle called.

"Oliver, can I talk to you?"

Oliver looked to Laurel

"Go Ollie" Laurel said picking up Olivia, that was almost falling in sleep again. "Give me the car keys."

Oliver took the key into his pocket and handed it to Laurel, and was going in Diggle's direction

"What you wanna talk with me?"

"I have to said to you not push so hard on Laurel, she pass for some big things last year. Some very big things."

"Oh, what is?"

"Is something that only her can talk to you. But, wait until she talk."

"Thanks Diggle."

Oliver smiled at Diggle and headed to Laurel. Oliver came close to the car and realized that Laurel was talking to Olivia in the back seat.

"She didn't sleep yet?" Oliver ask came closer to the car back door.

"I didn't let."

"Why?"

"Because, if she falls sleep now, she is gonna to have trouble to sleep when we get at home."

"Oh okay, so let's go?"

Oliver went to the bench driver and Laurel for the passenger. Olivia was in his chair, playing on Laurel's mobile.

After a while, Oliver realized that Olivia had slept

"Laur, look who is sleeping."

Laurel looked back, and saw the little one sleeping

"She was tired"

"Laurel, what she means when she said to you not scream?"

"Once I was in this big case, and the guy send some goons to my house to teach me a lesson." Laurel glanced at Oliver who was completely taken with the face by a genius of scared. "Oliver do not worry, they do not hurted Olivia. The first two guys coming into my apartment, I was able to take care of, but one of them came and took Olivia. I wasn't able to do anything, and don't know why but I screamed, and next thing I saw was the 3 men fallen on the floor, Olivia upon one of them crying. "

"But how?"

"I don't know Oliver, but after this happened, I went into a wasteland, and screamed, and it happened again, is a little strange and a little scary. "

"Can you show me that, later ?"

"Yes, just because I trust in you."

The couple stay in silence the all way to home, when they arrive, Olive has to wake up Olivia, to bring her into Laurel's apartment, but first he pick up Laurel's mobile, that was on the car seat.

"Olivia, sweety, wake up."

"uuuuuh"

"I can't have you out the car while you sleep, ."

"It's okay daddy."

The blonde girl was such a smart child, and she gets out of her seat easily and put her arms around Oliver's neck.  
Laurel was waiting with the build door open

"Thanks," Oliver said passing by

The three was in the elevator, and Olivia was almost falling sleep again.

"Liv, babe, please don't sleep yet, we are almost home."

"Mommy please,"

Laurel came closer to her daughter, putting a hand on Oliver's back for support and the other on Olivia's face.

"Babe, mommy only wants that you be wake, because we are almost in home, and if you sleep here I will have to wake you up to make you brush your teeth, and I know that you probably won't sleep easily after."

"Is okay." The girl said putting her head back in Oliver's shoulder.

After a time, they was already on Laurel's floor, and when they came closer of the door , Laurel notice something was wrong there.

"Oliver, I thought I had locked." Laurel said with a worry voice


	5. a fast visit

**Thanks to OllielovesDinah for all the loving reviews**

* * *

"Olivia go with mommy." Oliver said given Olivia to Laurel

"Oliver, please don't."

"Laur, I will be fine."

"You promise?"

"Yes, and call your father." Oliver give a kiss on Laurel's head, and a kiss in Olivia's head, and get into the apartment.

He realized there was a photo of Laurel with Olivia trapped in the wall with a knife. Oliver walked over and took the picture, and noticed that there was something written on it. Around the photo, he could read the message "It's a beautiful family you have que, mr. Queen." Oliver also realized that the window was also broken, and to look into finding some trace of who had broken into the apartment, and ended up seeing a police car stopping, and Quentin coming out of it.

"Ollie?"

"Is fine, come here, your dad is already here." Oliver said trying to calm Laurel.

Laurel entered the apartment with Olivia in her lap, and saw that the window was broken, and the picture frame that used to have portrayed a picture of her and Olivia was on the ground, without the photo.

"What happened here?"

"I do not know, nothing major, just found it." Oliver showed the knife and photo for Laurel. Laurel also realized that there was something written in the picture.

"What is written?"

"It's a beautiful family you have que, mr. Queen."

"What it means Oliver?"

'I don't know. Look, Olivia falls sleep again. "

"Yes, I'll put her on the bed."

"Put her here on the couch, I don't know how this inside."

"Yeah, but I have to take her blanket."

"Stay here, I'll take it."

"It's a pink, this on top of her bed."

Oliver was entering the apartment of Laurel and realized that nothing had happened in the rooms. Oliver dentrou in Olivia room and grabbed the blanket, but before leaving, look well to his daughter's room, and realized that there were several pictures of her with Laurel. As he was returning to the room, she heard a male voice, and soon realized it was Quentin.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, we are."

Arriving nearest the room saw that Laurel was sitting on the couch with Olivia asleep in her lap, and Quentin was standing in front of her. Quentin realized that Oliver was there.

"What are you doing here?" Quentin asked rudely

"Dad, please"

Oliver ignored, and walked to Laurel, putting a blanket over the girl who slept glared at Oliver,

"Dad, can I talk with you?"

"Yes"

"Ollie, please, can you stay here with Liv?"

"Of course"

Laurel stood up carefully with his daughter in his arms, and handed it to Oliver. Oliver took Liv and lay on the couch, then sat putting her head of blonde girl on his lap. Laurel went with his father to the kitchen.

"What do you wanna talk to me?"

"Dad, please, do not be getting heavy with Oliver, he is being really good with Olivia he saw her for the first time today, and it's done well, it really is being a good father to her."

"I just can't hear Oliver Queen and good dad in the same sentence."

"Is true, look in the room, he's taking care of her, and even with this guy who will flee, and this look." Laurel took the phone and showed the picture he had taken earlier of the two.

"Laurel, sweety, if you are happy and think that Oliver is gonna be a good father to Olivia, I will be happy for you." Quentin give a hug on Laurel. They came back to the living, and they found Oliver with Olivia.

"Laurel, I have to go now, I'll send some cops to stay here."  
Quentin went to the couch, and gave a kiss on Olivia's head, and looked to Oliver.

"Take care of my girls."

"With my life."

Laurel walked him to the door of his apartment, and said goodbye, closed the door and returned to the living room

"Oliver, I am afraid to sleep with Olivia here today." Laurel said sitting on the couch arms by Oliver's side

"You don't need to be afraid, I will be here, and I know that you have a guardian angel called the arrow."  
'Ollie, he only saved my life twice, once in the Iron Height and the other from the doll maker."

"See, he is your guardian angel."

"Just because you want."

_"No, just because I love you._" Oliver thought. He wanted so badly to tell Laurel that he was the vigilant, her guardian angel, but he couldn't, he just couldn't put the life of her daughter and Laurel in danger

"So, do you wanna go to the mansion?"

"And your mother, she won't be there?"

"You think that Moira Dearden Queen won't let Dinah Laurel Lance pass the night there with the most adorable kid ever ?" Oliver ask giving Laurel a kiss

"Ollie, please call her?"


	6. in the car

**Sorry for not having updated yesterday, I do not know if you are watching but the World Cup is in Brazil. and I'm Brazilian, so I was watching the game yesterday and just hanging out with my cousins after the end of the game.**

* * *

Oliver passed Olivia to Laurel's lap, and stood up, picked up the phone that was on the coffee table, and called his mother.

"Oliver, what is happening? Where are you?"

"Mom, I am fine, I am at Laurel's apartment, can I ask you something?"

"Course."

"Laurel's apartment was raided, she is scary to sleep here with Olivia, and I gave the idea to go to sleep there in the mansion, but she asked me to call you and ask if you have any problem."

"Oliver, I am happy for you, and you can course came here.I will ask Raissa to tidying up here."

"Mom, but how?" Oliver to ask her mother about her know he was again with Laurel "You left home to go to Laurel's house, it's almost 0:30 and you still there, and now calls telling me that her apartment was raided, and gave you the idea to come here to sleep. Oliver, I you know better than that. "

"Mom, I Know That I love you."

"I love you too, and tell Laurel que I know about Olivia."

"Moira Queen Dearden, you're scaring me."

"Oliver, Olivia is much like you, and I don't remember Laurel have been with someone else who might be Olivia's father"

"Ollie?" the conversation was interrupted by Laurel's voice that was coming from the living room Laurel

"One minute, Laur"

"Oliver, son, you can come.I'll be waiting for you."

"Ok, thanks mom. Bye."

"Bye."

Oliver hung up the phone and put it in his pocket and headed for the living room. Arrived there and found Laurel caressing the blond hair of Olivia.

"So Ollie?"

"She told us to go, and ..." Oliver not finished speaking, leaving an element of suspense in the air.

"Good, and what Ollie?"

"Nothing, I tell you later."

"Oliver Jonas Queen."

"Dinah Laurel Lance."

"I'm not kidding Oliver."

"Okay, you win." Oliver raised his arms showing income and received a smile from Laurel in return.

"I always win."

Oliver went to the coffee table, and sat down, getting face to face with Laurel.

"She said is happy for us and she knows about Olivia."

Laurel looked at Oliver with the face of doubt.

"You told her?"

"No, I promise."

"Oliver, but how she found out?"

"I do not know."  
"I think we better go." Oliver said getting up from the table

"Yes, just need to get some things in there."

"Laur, you want to go in my car or yours?"

"I think your best."

"Okay"

"Oliver, please keep an eye on Olivia while I get some things in there."

"Yep, I'll try to close this hole in the window."

"There's a piece of wood in the kitchen, I think you will be able to use it. Ago a hammer and nails in the closet with the lock."

Oliver replied Laurel with a smile, which was received back.

"Damn, I love that smile." Oliver thought

Laurel stood Olivia laying on the couch, and went to his room, where he grabbed a backpack, went to Olivia's room and put some girl's clothes, and went back to her room to get her some clothes. Meanwhile, Oliver took the piece of wood, a hammer and some nails to close the hole in the window. Upon reaching the next window to hold the wood, he saw two police cars stopping.

"Laur, the cops are down there."

"Good."

"Laurel, is that Olivia won't wake me hammer these nails."

"No, she's asleep."

"Okay"

Oliver placed the first nail and started hammering it, and was interrupted by a growl daughter who turned on the sofa. Oliver turned to look, and when he realized that his daughter was still Oliver was able to attach the wood to cover the hole, Oliver was admiring the beautiful girl who slept with his finger in his mouth. Laurel came with the backpack. Laurel put the bag on the floor near the door, approached Oliver, hugging him from behind.

"She is beautiful."

"Yes, she is."

"Laurel, she is just perfect."

"She is more even more perfect when you are not with that finger in his mouth."

Oliver laughed, turning to face Laurel, and giving her a kiss.

"I love you." Oliver said

"I love you too." Laurel responded by giving him another kiss

The two broke the kiss, and Laurel was towards the daughter taking the lid on this girl. Oliver was taking her daughter behind in this Laurel rearranged his backpack over his shoulder and opened the apartment door. Olivia grumbled when Oliver turned the handle to get it.

"Shii, go back to sleep." Oliver said quietly to the girl in his arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"We go to sleep at daddy's house."

"Mommy going too?"

"Yes babe, I'm going too." Laurel said her daughter

The little girl put her hand in her hair, and laid his head on Oliver's neck curve. The three left the apartment, and Laurel locked the door, and went towards the elevator. When they reached the ground floor, prompting Laurel was the caretaker of the building, while Oliver waited near the gate of the building. Laurel went to his car, and with the help of the janitor grabbed the car seat. Laurel took the keys in the hands of Oliver, and opened the car, putting the backpack in the back seat, took the car seat with the caretaker and installed in the car.

"Okay, and thanks." Laurel told the janitor who re-entered the building.

"Laurel, I think it's best she go on your lap, it looks like she will be very uncomfortable in the seat."

"She always looks uncomfortable when sleeping in that chair."

Laurel went to the passenger seat, sat up and put the lid on the driver's seat. Oliver gave Olivia carefully to Laurel, who took her and cover with the lid and put the belt on both.

Along the way, Oliver and Laurel talked down to not wake Olivia, they talked about the cases of Laurel, Oliver having to take on the board of the family's company.

"Thanks for doing that."

"Laurel, I'm not doing anything too."

"Of course this."

At the same time the car stopped, because the lighthouse that was red, Laurel and placed a hand on Oliver's face and gave him a kiss.

"Oliver, I love you."

"I love you Laurel."

The light turned green and they went on

"Ollie, like her mother found out about Olivia?"

"She said it's because she's a lot like me."

"Ollie, sorry for not telling you about it so you came back." Laurel said as she straightened the arm Olivia

"It's okay, I can't charge anything from you."

"Thanks."

Soon, they were already at the mansion.

"Olivia, hey babe, wake up." Laurel said her daughter close to her ear.

"Uhhuu." the girl moaned as she moved.

"Look, we've arrived at daddy's house."

The girl looked with eyes arregalhados to the mansion.

"Do you live here? Now I came here once with Mommy." Olivia said

Laurel and Oliver laughed at the tone startled Olivia.

"Did you ever come here?" Oliver asked.

"We came once, his mother called me to solve a problem in the company, and I brought along Olivia" Laurel said.

Oliver stopped the car in front of the driveway, got out picked up the backpack on the back seat. Laurel opened the car door and Olivia came out, and Laurel came after Olivia reached for Oliver caught her and so he did. Oliver handed over the house keys to Laurel, who opened the big wooden door.


	7. Home

The three entered the house it was only with the light of the entry was on.

"Oliver? Laurel?" they heard a voice coming down the hall and realized that was Moira.

"We are here, mom" Oliver replied.  
Moira was toward Oliver

"Hi Laurel" Moira said giving her future daughter-in-law a hug.

"Goodnight Mrs. Queen." Laurel said hugging Moira back

'Oh sweet please, make yourself at home. "

"Oh thanks."

"So, you must be Olivia." Moira said getting close to the granddaughter who was in Oliver's lap

Olivia put her head on the shoulder of Oliver, on behalf of shame.

"Olivia, stop this shame." Laurel said looking for daughter

"Oh Laurel, let her." Moira said

"She's sleepy, she came to sleep in the car. Must be why she's with this shame." Laurel glanced daughter, who was lying with his head on his father's shoulder and hands in hair (Olivia has a habit of sleeping with hands in hair)

"Oliver, I think she went back to sleep."

Oliver looked up daughter and realized she was asleep.

"Yep, she is back to sleep."

"She is beautiful."

"Is not she?" Oliver said with pride

"Yes, she is. Oliver, Raissa packed everything up there for you, and put Thea's old bed in our room."  
"Thanks Moira." Laurel thanked

"Laur, I will put her on the bed." Oliver said as he began to climb the stairs.

'Can I talk to you a minute? "Moira said to Laurel

"Yes, course."

Laurel followed Moira to the visiting room. Meanwhile Oliver posed Olivia on the bed that had been set up for her in his room. Downstairs Laurel began to talk to Moira.

"Laurel, you know I've always loved to see my son with you, he always seems better with you around, and now with Olivia."

Laurel looked at Moira and smiled in response.

"But I have to tell you is about Olivia."

Laurel looked apprehensively at Moira

"Calm down, I won't extend this conversation, even as you are a lawyer and understands that very well. I will create a savings account in the name of Olivia. Oliver and you can use that money to anything you need to Olivia. and I wanted to ask your permission to put your name, and Olivia in Oliver's life insurance. "

"Moira's that means a lot, I do not know how to thank you." Laurel said hugging Moira "As always on the side of my son to stay."

"Always."

"Laurel, if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep, but make yourself home."

"I will go to sleep, Liv is probably asleep."

Laurel and Moira went upstairs, and despidiram. Moira went to her room and went to Laurel Oliver's room, where he met Olivia asleep in bed riding and Oliver observing using only his pajama pants. Laurel Oliver approached and hugged her back, kissing his neck.

"Laur, she is perfect, like you." Oliver said with a voice crying

"And like you."

"Laurel, I'm not perfect, not compared to you."

Laurel stood in front of Oliver, and held his face with both hands.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, you are perfect the way you can be, can not even be physically, but you are perfect with the people you love, because you care about them, cares for them, just as you do with me, and Olivia . "

Laurel wiped the tears that streamed down on Oliver's face and gave him a held her tight.

"Hey, is late, let's go to sleep." Laurel said

"Yes, I'm so tired."

Laurel went to change clothes and Oliver took the opportunity to answer some messages he had received from Diggle.

Oliver laughed with messages Diggle, his "bodyguard" had sent. And Laurel came at the same time in the room and saw that smile on his face she loved so much. "Remind me to kill Diggle later."

"I will not even ask why." Laurel said walking towards the bed while doing a bun atop her head.

Laurel lay next to Oliver, who was already lie and gave him a hug.

"Good night babe." Oliver said giving Laurel the smooth. "Good night, Ollie."

A while later, around 3:30 in the morning. Olivia woke felt bad, and she was heading to her parents' bed.

"Mommy, Mom, please wake up." Oliver said "Mommy, wake up."

"What was Olivia?" Laurel said with a worried voice

"I do not feel good." 


	8. sickness

Laurel sat up and lit the lamp to look at Olivia. Olivia rubbed her arms and shivered.

"Are you cold, my love?" Laurel asked as she placed her hands on her daughter's arm.

"Yes."

Laurel stood up and realized that Oliver had placed the covered girl, and one that had been left in the room by Raissa. Meanwhile, Olivia climbed into his parents' bed and lie. Laurel turned and saw her daughter lying.

"Liv, you want to sleep with me and daddy today?"

Laurel asked coming closer to the bed.

Olivia shook her head in yes.

"Okay then."

Laurel lay beside her daughter, leaving the girl between her and Oliver.

"Laurel, what's happening?" Oliver asked in a sleepy voice.

"Olivia woke me, saying he didn't feel well, with cold. She will sleep with us today."

"Ok"

Oliver turned getting in front of her daughter. Laurel hugged her from behind and Olivia gave Oliver a hand to hold. Laurel turned out the light and stared at the girl for some time. After a few minutes Olivia had gone back to sleep and Laurel had fallen asleep too, but Oliver, who had a light sleeper, was concerned to hear that the girl had stood up saying she wasn't well, stood guard, watching her daughter and realized that Olivia was trembling.

"Laurel?" Oliver called Laurel who had just asleep

"Huuum, which was Ollie?" Laurel said with a sleepy voice

"Wake up, this Olivia tremendous."

Laurel woke up and realized that her daughter was shaking and sweating a lot. By placing his forehead Olivia to try to clean a little sweat felt that the girl was very hot. At that point, Oliver was already sitting in bed with the bedroom light accesses. Laurel looked apprehensively at Oliver.

"What was Laurel?" Oliver asked scared

"She's hot with fever." Laurel said stroking the hair of Olivia. Olivia had her blond hair as well, and even being full of curls were flat, not easily embarrassed.

"You want me to take anything?" Oliver said sitting on the bed next to Laurel

"Do you have a thermometer? And a dry towel please."

Oliver nodded, and stood up going into the bathroom and returned with the thermometer and dry towel and handed it to Laurel.

"Olivia, Liv, wake up please." Olivia opened her eyes with difficulty and looked at her mother.

"I'm still not feeling well. My head is aching."  
Olivia sat down and rested her head on his mother's breast

"I know, honey." Laurel said petting Olivia

"Put that in your mouth please, is to see if you are a very high fever." Laurel said as he wiped his forehead girl with towel

Laurel handed thermometer to Olivia that put him in the mouth. Meanwhile Oliver was changing. Laurel got up from bed and went to change clothes too

"You want to take her to the hospital?" Oliver asked for Laurel

"Yes, I just want to see how much fever she's first."

Laurel heard the whistle and was looking thermometer

"How much?" Oliver asked

"39.5 C"

"Let us then?"

"Go where?" Olivia asked

"Liv, we'll take you to the hospital because this fever is too high, so this feeling so cold."

"But I don't want to get a shot."

"Remember that time we went to visit Aunt Larah, and you had to go to the hospital and had to get a shot."

The girl made a positive nod "So remember what she told you at the time?"

"She said that when you cry to get a shot, you will take long to get better, and when you don't cry , you get better quickly."

Laurel smiled at daughter just reminded of the words of Larah, a friend of Laurel

"And you remember that you didn't cry and get better fast? Yet home from Larah and played with the husky?"

"Yes."

"So you can not cry, but won't improve."

"But playing with husky?"

"Maybe mommy and daddy can go visit Aunt Larah in Los Angeles then, and you could play with the husky."

The girl grinned at her mother. Oliver watched with Laurel was good with Olivia, and at the same time got the doubt of who was Larah. Laurel stood up and grabbed a shirt and shoes for the sat on the edge of the bed waiting. Laurel was and gave the blouse to Olivia, who placed without any difficulty, and put the shoes on the girl. Laurel stood up and took the girl on his lap.

"Ollie, shall we?"

"Yep, don't need anything more?"

"Take it covered if it is very cold outside, and my bag please"

Oliver took the cover girl, went to the table that was in the room and took his cell phone and put in his pocket, along with the car keys, went toward Laurel bag that was in the chair, and saw her phone on table, picked it up and put it in her purse.

* * *

**Larah is a character I created, was to present it later, but know that Olivia has great affection for her**


	9. Hospital

Laurel left the room with Olivia and Oliver came on lap behind.

"Oliver, you won't tell your mother?" Laurel asked as they walked toward the stairs.

"She is sleeping., I'll call her later."

They descended the stairs and headed towards the door. Oliver opened the door, Laurel left the house and Oliver locked the doors.

"Laur, wait here, I'll get the car."

"I'll go with you, Oliver, is better."

"Okay then."

The three were heading to the mansion garage. And topped along the way to listen they daughter voice.

"Mommy, I'm cold." Olivia said

"I know dear, we're already into the car daddy." Laurel said as she looked at Oliver.

Oliver grabbed the blanket and showed Laurel. Laurel shook her head. Laurel daughter looked almost asleep again.

"Liv, don't sleep."

"Olivia." Oliver said approaching daughter. "You can't sleep because otherwise you get worse because of the fever." Oliver said stroking the hair of her daughter.

Olivia looked at him and put her head on the shoulder of Laurel. They continued toward the garage. When they arrived, Oliver opened the door with the remote control, and they entered. Oliver's car was in front of others. Oliver opened the car and opened the door to the back seat on the left to Laurel enter. Laurel came in and got Olivia on his lap. Olvier went to the driver seat and put Laurel's bag under his seat Laurel. Oliver took the car out of the garage, closed the gate and headed towards the hospital.

x

For much of the way, Laurel was talking to Olivia not to let the girl sleep.

"Liv?" Laurel called her daughter who was still staring out the window "what is going on?"

"Nothing," Olivia said with a tearful voice

"Liv, you'll be fine, no need to cry." Laurel said giving a kiss on the head daughter

"My head is aching." Olivia said crying

Laurel rubbed his daughter's head, causing Olivia leaned his head on his chest

"Shii, we are coming."

x

They arrived at the hospital, Oliver stopped the car in a number of places for patients, turned off the car, took the bag from Laurel, his cell phone and left, going to open the door to Laurel, who came out with Olivia in her lap. Oliver closed the car.

"Go with daddy, sweetheart." Laurel said to his daughter, who stretched out his arms so that Oliver could catch.

Oliver handed the bag to Laurel before catching Olivia. After they went toward the hospital entrance

x

"Laur, I'll sit down."

"Okay, I'll make a record of it."

Oliver was toward the chairs, and Laurel was making the record of Olivia. Oliver sat down with Olivia in his lap.

"Liv, are you feeling better?" Oliver asked the daughter who was with her head resting on his chest. Olivia nodded positively.

A few minutes later, Laurel was accompanied by a nurse, that was with a thermometer to see the temperature of Olivia.

"You must be Olivia?" the nurse said with a smile to Olivia. "My name is Maddie, your mother told me that you are sick. You don't mind putting that in your mouth for a few minutes?"

Olivia opened her mouth to the nurse put the thermometer that beeped after a little time.

"As she was when you measured fever at home?" The nurse asked looking at Laurel

"39.5 C"

"Her fever rose, this 40 C now.I'll put it as urgently. I think the dr. Freedman has only the patient who is in his office and she is next."

"Thank you." Laurel said sitting next to Oliver.

"Mom, I'm thirsty."

Laurel stood up and took a glass of water, came back and handed it to Olivia, who completely took.

After a few minutes, Laurel and Oliver heard a male voice calling the name Olivia. Laurel and Oliver arose, and Olivia was still in the lap of Oliver, they went to the room and the doctor came.

"Sit down," Dr. Freeman said as he sat in his chair. Oliver sat down with Olivia in her lap, and Laurel sat beside her.

"So, what little Olivia has?"

"She woke up saying it was cold, we just letting her sleep in bed with us, then she started sweating and shivering cold." Laurel told the doctor

"You came to measure her fever at home?" Laurel nodded positively

"Do you remember how much it was?"

"39.5 C"

"Nurse Maddie scored in the medical record that she was about 40 C. I'm not measure again because I don't think necessary, since this temperature was taken just now. But any symptoms?"

Laurel looked at her daughter

"But you threw up?"

"No"

"That's probably an infection or virus. I'll order a complete blood count, and she will remain under observation, taking whey. If you want to, she could stay in the infirmary or climbing into a room."

* * *

**I'm a big fan of Grey's Anatomy / Private Practice, so I will use some of the medical history.**


	10. nurse and blood test

**OllielovesDinah - You've been updating faster than I've been able to review, don't stop! You are on a roll and you are so sweet. You got me coming on this site every day now and I hadn't been doing that lately. I've got my other favorites ofcourse but I know when to come on to check for their updates but you have the distinction of being the one I come on here daily for now. I love that Moira knew about Olivia and that I have the "Kingdom Come" graphic novel that you've referenced her name from. I hope she is okay and can't wait for the next. / Thanks so much**

* * *

Laurel and Oliver chose that Olivia stay in a private room. Dr. Freeman gave to Laurel the order for the blood test.

"When I receive the test results, I will communicate to you about what Olivia has."

"Thank you." Laurel thanked

Laurel stood up and headed toward the door while Oliver stood up with Olivia in her lap.

"Olivia?" Dr. Freeman called. The girl looked at him, and he handed her a lollipop.

"Thank you." the girl said softly

"I will ask you to open only after taking the blood can be?" Olivia nodded positively.

The three left the doctor's room and headed towards the examination rooms, which were close. In the room there were some people who were waiting for the result, there was also a woman who was taking blood. While Oliver sat in the chair waiting with Olivia, Laurel went to the door of the room, delivering test request for a nurse. The nurse read the order and saw that the girl would take whey and was preparing everything. Laurel was to Oliver stood in front of them. A few minutes later the nurse left the room and looked at Laurel.

"You can now bring her." The nurse said.

Laurel looked at Oliver, who stood with their daughter and headed toward the nurse with Laurel

"You can go with her, she can sit on the lap, if you wish." The old nurse informed

"You want to go with mommy?" Oliver asked to his daughter who was in his lap. The girl shook her head. Then Oliver came in, and sat with her daughter in the empty chair that was there.

"Mother, you can also join."

Laurel came and stood next to the two, Olivia looked at her, and handed the lollipop that had won earlier. The old and experienced nurse approached with a tray and placed on a table that was there.

"What's your name?" the nurse asked Olivia

"Olivia."

"What a beautiful name, my name is Jessie. How old are you?"

"5"

"You have a big one and won't cry right?" Olivia nodded answering yes. "I need you to put your little arm here."

Olivia put her right arm in the cuff, and the nurse Jessie tied a tourniquet on his arm.

"I need you to close your hand, but don't tighten." Olivia did so

The nurse went out and soon found a good vein, picked cotton with alcohol in the tray and passed over the place, grabbed the syringe.

"Can I?" the nurse asked looking at Oliver and Laurel

"Liv, look for the mother." Oliver said the daughter who turned his head to Laurel. The nurse looked at Oliver who nodded positively. The nurse injected a needle on Olivia, who winked at hard to Laurel.

"Okay, worst part already." the nurse said as he released the tourniquet the girl's arm.

Olivia looked at her arm as her blood filled the tube. Soon the pipe was already full.

"There you go." the nurse removed the tube and handed it to another nurse. Jessie took the needle gently from Olivia's arm.

"Sorry, but I'll have to drill another hole in you, I will put you intravenous access it." The nurse told to Laurel and Oliver as she threw the needle out and grabbed a bandage to put on Olivia's arm.

"Father, please press here." Oliver pulled the bandage on her daughter's arm

"Why another hole?" Olivia asked

"Because you will have to keep taking whey." The nurse said while receiving a new tray of another nurse.

"Excuse me." The nurse said as she took the armband and changed his side.

Olivia realized that would have put her arm there and put her left arm there.

"I'll make on the left arm because I realized that she is right-handed, so I leave her right arm free." The nurse said as she passed the cotton with alcohol in the girl's arm.

Nurse tied the tourniquet again the girl's arm.

"Olivia, you need to close the hand again, but don't tighten, ok?" Olivia shook her head.

The nurse ran her hand on his arm finding another good vein. The nurse took the needle and injected and put the rest of access, before releasing the tourniquet. A little blood gripped the pipe access. The nurse took the lid access with a needle and injected a little serum for blood wouldn't be standing there.

"There you go." The nurse said putting a bandage to secure access. "Nurse Jaime will accompany you to the room where Olivia will stay." Nurse Jessie pointed to the young nurse who was in the doorway with a wheelchair. "When the result is ready, I'll send the dr. Freedman and he will talk to you in the room."

"Thank you." Olivia said leaving his father's lap

"You're welcome."

Oliver stood behind his daughter, who was part of the Laurel, and the three left the room. Jaime smiled at Olivia approached the wheelchair. Jaime helped the girl to sit on the chair. And were toward the elevator. Two floors later, they were in the children's floor. They left the elevator and reached the door of the room where Olivia will stay.

"She'll be in that room, you two can stay with her during the nights she can spend here, or just one of you." The nurse said as he opened the door and Olivia push the chair to the bed. He pulled the covers so that Olivia could lie. He went to the chair and took Olivia on his lap to put on the bed.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"There are pillows and covered in closet, you can put your things inside of there. The remeto control from the tv is there too. If you want to bring a Dvd into, you can, because this room have the bracket on TV, and if you want to bring some covered from home, you can too. "The nurse said as he approached the door with the wheel chair. "A nurse will already be bringing her medication." The nurse said leaving the room.


	11. a new nurse

**Sorry for not being able to update yesterday. I am Catholic and yesterday was Corpus Christ, and as I'm acolyte, and I had to go attend Mass yesterday. In my town the bishopric has a custom, to go celebrate Mass in a municipal stadium of volleyball and follow in procession to the cathedral, which isn't very close. When you leave the church had to go with my mother in manicure, and when I got home I had time to eat lunch, change clothes and went to help my cousins to paint the street for the world cup. Here is a pic of my street , /p/peO8iyNidw/**

* * *

Laurel sat on the bed in front of Olivia, as Oliver looked both sitting on the sofa bed that was in the room.

"You want to sleep?" Olivia nodded positively to Laurel

"Let's do like this, the nurse will come shortly start an IV, then after she put the serum, you can sleep."

Oliver rose from the sofa bed and headed toward Laurel.

"Laur, you want to eat something that beautiful machine in the hallway?" Oliver whispered in the ear of Laurel

"Yes, please." Laurel responded

"Anything in particular?"

"No"

Oliver turned heading towards the door, and was seeing the nurse arrived.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Oliver replied going back to the side of Laurel.

The nurse approached the bed with a tray containing serum.

"Then you must be Olivia?" The girl shook her head

"My name is Beth, Jaime and I are responsible for you." The nurse performed

Beth picked up the bag of serum and placed in the holder, and connected the intravenous line that was in Olivia's arm.

"Why have a needle in your tray?" Olivia asked the frightened nurse

"Olivia." Laurel called

The nurse smiled and replied the girl

"It is to make a hole in the serum bag so that air doesn't get holding the serum."

"But it has a syringe together"

Laurel and Oliver laughed curiosity daughter

"The syringe has medicine that I will inject the serum with that needle. Some people take only the serum, but in your case will have a medicine together."

"Ah," said the girl relieved

The nurse took the needle and syringe, snapping it, and then injected the medicine with the serum. Got dripping whey, and opened access that rose a little blood, but soon returned to normal.

"Beth, Olivia was about 40 C of fever at the time we arrived and didn't measure over her fever."

"So the only thing I was asked to do was put the serum, but if you want I can go get a thermometer, but I personally don't think necessary, because she is receiving medication."

"Okay"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," said Laurel

"If one of you see that whey finished, mark the schedule they saw, or warn a nurse."

"All right."

"Jessie nurse said that when the result of the blood test would leave, Dr. Freeman would come here. How long will it take to get out the result.?" Oliver asked

"If the case is such urgency not long, but are almost 4:30 in the morning, and I think probably the dr. Freeman come tomorrow by 10:30 / 11:00 in the morning." The nurse said taking the tray and left the room.

"Thank you." Oliver responded by raising the sofa with Laurel.

The nurse closed the bedroom door

"Mommy, I can sleep now?" The girl asked laying

"Of course." Laurel said arranging the covers for her daughter. "Just be careful with the arm."

The girl nodded.

"Good night, dear." Laurel said giving a kiss on the head daughter

"Good night babe." Oliver also said giving a kiss on the head daughter.

Laurel was toward the sofa bed and Oliver was in the bathroom, and went to the couch and sat next to Laurel. Laurel put her head on the shoulder of Oliver, who wrapped his arms behind the head of Laurel, pulling her closer.

"Hey, Laurel, everything will be fine." Oliver said trying to reassure Laurel.

"Hopefully, yes, she's too young."

"Laurel, who is that Larah you say?" Laurel left

"A friend of mine, she lives in LA, you'd like it, you could call her to help with the company."

"But where did you meet her?"

"She came to Starling because she was having problems in her company, she asked a local lawyer, as her lawyer wasn't able to come, I was given and accepted the case. During the case, she had problems with her children who were in Los Angeles, and she ended up telling me about her family and she asked me if I had children and I told her about Olivia, the other day her children came to Starling, we had an audience, and I had no one to care for Olivia and called telling she that I would delay a bit, she had influence with the judge, she is also a law degree and achieved a time, and she had the idea of ?letting the her older children Olivia and called me asked if I was in favor of it, I said I could be and took Olivia to the hotel where she was. Her children take good care of Olivia and she approached them and Larah, and I just approaching too. "

"But as you went to Los Angeles?"

"It seems that her kids were asking to invite us to go there."

"Ah."

Both were silent, Laurel and laid his head on the lap of Oliver, and Oliver began to stroke the hair of Laurel.

"Laur, you want something to eat?"

She shook her head.

"Okay then, Laurel, let me take a pillow, an indoor and assemble this sofa bed right."

Laurel stood up and grabbed two pillows and a blanket in the closet while Oliver was riding sofa bed.

"Laurel, look at the size of this, is larger than my bed." Oliver said smiling

"Bigger than your bed? Not really, but it's bigger than mine." Laurel replied handing the pillow to Oliver, who placed them on the sofa bed.

Laurel put the blanket on the sofa and lay down while Oliver diminished the bedroom light and went to bed together.

Oliver lay, Laurel and hugged him putting her head on his chest.


	12. another Olivia in the floor

They finally fell asleep around 4:45 am. In fact, the only that slept was Laurel, Oliver lay awake with Laurel sleeping on his chest. Oliver was concerned about the possibility that the person who broke into the apartment of Laurel could enter the hospital, and also wondered what Laurel had said about this Larah, she would be able to help him with the company. Oliver rose slowly and carefully to not wake Laurel and went to the bed where Olivia was, looked serum and realized that lacked little, and looked at the clock and realized it was already 6:00. Oliver's phone started ringing, the display looked and saw it was Moira and before anyone woke up, he left the room and went to answer the phone in the hospital corridor.

"Hi Mom." Oliver said quietly

"Oliver, where are you?" Moira asked afflicted

"We are in the hospital"

"At the hospital, what happened?"

"Olivia woke up in the middle of the night saying it was cold, Laurel let her sleep with us, and after a while I realized she was sweating and shaking. We measure her fever and how was high, brought her to the hospital. "

"But what she have?"

"We don't know, she did get a blood test, but don't know yet the outcome, she is now taking whey with medication."

"Son, when you get knowing that it has, let me know."

"Sure mom."

"Oliver, I gotta go, I have an important meeting today."

"Ok mom, bye."

"Bye Oliver."

Oliver hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. And toward the nursery. He stopped in front of the glass and stood admiring the babies who were there, and began to think of how Olivia was when it was the size of them. Oliver realized that some nurses looked at him, but looked like he was just a father looking at his son, and not Oliver Queen, the millionaire who survived five years on an island and had returned home. A nurse approached.

"You have children?" the nurse asked

"Yes I do, a girl." Oliver turned to the nurse to answer

"How old is she?"

"5 years."

"You are remembering when she had that size?"

"I haven't had a chance to see she in this size."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but can I ask why?"

"Sure, I guess you know I stayed five years on an island, right?" The nurse nodded. "When I went I was dating Laurel Lance, and she was pregnant, but only to discover that it was some time after the trip. And I found out yesterday."

The nurse was silent and looked for babies

"You'd like to hold one?"

Oliver shook his head, and the nurse went to the door leading into the nursery, and Oliver followed. The nurse put a little alcohol gel on hand, and Oliver did the same.

"Wait here." The nurse was in the direction of a blonde girl, who reminded Laurel to Oliver. She approached Oliver with baby on her lap.

"Watch her neck." The nurse said putting the girl in the arms of Oliver

Oliver took the little girl gently and stood admiring.

"You have a way with it." the nurse said

Oliver was with the girl in his lap for a few minutes.

"There's someone watching you." The nurse said, when Oliver turned with tears streaming down Laurel saw on his face. Oliver smiled at her.

"You know her?"

"Yes, she is Laurel." Nurse makes sign for Laurel approaching, and so did Laurel.

Laurel put some alcohol gel on hand and approached Oliver.

"Hey, don't cry." Oliver said

"She looks like Olivia." Laurel said after seeing the girl's face

"Really?"

"Yes, Olivia's hair was darker."

"Can I?" Laurel said looking at the nurse, who allowed

Laurel took the baby gently from the arms of Oliver. Once Laurel grabbed the girl opened her eyes and looked at Laurel.

"Hi little girl." The girl seemed to understand what Laurel said "You are very similar, even much more, with our daughter when she was its size." When Oliver heard that and realized how Laurel was good with children, tears started to stream down her face. Laurel looked at Oliver and smiled.

A few minutes later Laurel handed the girl to the nurse.

"What's her name?"

"We don't know, but I think Olivia really suits her." a female voice said, was the mother of the baby. Laurel smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Miss Maddison." The nurse apologize for letting strangers hold the little girl.

"It's okay, I've seen everything." The woman replied with a smile. "What is the name of the daughter of yours?"

"Olivia Lance-Queen." Laurel said looking at Oliver

"A beautiful name" the woman replied

"Thank you," Laurel said, smiling

The little girl began to cry in the nurse's lap.

"Someone's hungry." the woman said walking toward the her daughter

Laurel and Oliver laughed at the tone of voice used by the woman, and went out of the way.

"Please put her name Olivia." the woman said to nurse

Laurel and Oliver looked at the woman and smiled.

"Thank you so much for helping me find a name for my daughter."

"We are happy to have helped you." Laurel said.  
Laurel and Oliver were toward the bedroom.

"Laur, why are you awake?" Oliver replied in the doorway of the room

"I realized that you were not lying, and stood up to see if Olivia's serum was over and just heard his voice here in the hallway." Oliver hugged Laurel and giving her a kiss on the forehead

Oliver opened the door and they entered. Laurel approached her daughter and saw that the serum was over.

"I realized that you were not lying, and stood up to see if the serum and Olivia had just heard his voice here in the hallway." Laurel Oliver hugged giving him a kiss on the forehead

Oliver opened the door and they entered. Laurel approached her daughter and saw that the serum was over.

"Ollie, whey is over." Laurel told Oliver that he was sending a message on mobile phone

"We have to warn nurse Jessie." Laurel nodded nodding. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes"

"I'll tell the nurse, I take advantage and grab something to eat."

Oliver took his wallet and was leaving the room while Laurel was in caring daughter's hair. Oliver went to the central nurses and Jessie looked at him.

"Olivia's serum is over." Oliver said to the nurse

"Okay, thank you." The nurse replied picking up a chart and noting the schedule

Oliver left and went toward the machine food. I was a few seconds looking and saw that there were some crackers milk, and purchased, picked up the bag and headed for the bedroom. Upon entering the room found in Laurel cell with his father.

"She's fine now, I'll call you later dad, bye." Laurel said hanging up the phone and placing on top of the dresser that was in the room.

"The healthiest thing I've found." Oliver said approaching Laurel and showing her the bag of biscuits

"Thank you." Laurel said taking the bag of biscuits and sitting in the chair beside the bed to Olivia.

"She was really sleepy." Oliver said stroking the hair of her daughter.

"Yes," Laurel said through a mouthful of cookie

"Its disgusting, not taught to not talk with your mouth full." Oliver said laughing

"No," Laurel said putting a few more crackers in the mouth

Oliver began to laugh attitude of Laurel


	13. getting out from the hospital

They stopped laughing and Laurel began to eat while Oliver filled the glass of water for her.

"Thank you," Laurel said taking the glass. Oliver smiled at her.

"I missed those moments" Laurel said putting his glass on the floor next to your foot

"Of the times when our daughter is in a hospital bed with a fever?"

Laurel looked serious for Oliver. "Of course not, the times when entertained by the little things."

"Yep, I missed it too."

"Do you remember when we travel to Aspen and you and Tommy decided that they would open a hotel?" Laurel said with a smile.

"I remember your father, angry because we slept in the same bed." Laurel laughed remembering the scene.

Laurel and Oliver were interrupted by Dr. Freeman that knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Dr. Freedman said opening the door.

"Sure," Laurel said as she rose from the sofa

"Sorry for coming so early is because nurses warned me that you had already agreed and serum Olivia was over."

"It's all right." Laurel responded

"So, the result of the blood test came and gave nothing, her fever may be due to some virus she caught flu." The doctor said as he watched the results

"But what kind of flu?" Oliver asked

"In the examination does not show the kind, but no need to worry, I will prescribe an antiviral and anti heat." The doctor explained looking at Laurel and Oliver

Dr. Freedman looked at the bag of saline and percebey who had just

"Serum it is over, the nurses already know?"

"Already did." Laurel said

"Can you wake her up so you can take the serum of access?"

"Sure," Laurel said as she approached the daughter

"Liv, honey wake up." Laurel said as she ran her hand through Olivia's hair

Olivia looked at her parents and then to the doctor.

"Good morning Olivia, I need you to me your arm for me to take the serum."

Olivia took the left arm under the covers and stretched to the doctor, who took the serum of access.

"There you go" said the doctor winding the cord serum in the medium. "I'll ask for a nurse to come see her temperature and bring the medicine. If she still has with high fever, she will receive medication into the vein without serum and discharged." The doctor said

"Thank you," Laurel said hugging Oliver

"See? Now she's better." Oliver whispered to Laurel

The doctor left the room, went to the central nurse and asked that the Olivia's temperature was taken and that it was necessary to take medicine in the vein, but could be released directly. Nurse Jessie took the thermometer, prepared the medication, and took the remedies that had request and placed on a tray, along with a bandage to put in place access and headed toward the bedroom. The door was open and she entered

"Excuse me." said entering and approaching the bed of Olivia, who was talking to Oliver and Laurel

"I need you to put that in your mouth," the nurse said to Olivia as she handed the thermometer

"Okay," Olivia replied picking up and placing the thermometer in the mouth.

"The dr. Freedman said that she will need to take medication and can be released."

"He told us," Oliver told the nurse

"She's looking better, I think you will not need medication." Nurse Jessie took the boxes of remedies and handed Laurel "These are the remedies that she'll have to take. Both after meals. So is each after lunch and the same for dinner."

"Ok" Laurel said putting the boxes on the table along with your cell phone.

The thermometer beeped and the nurse took from Olivia's mouth and looked

"Her fever down well with this 38 C. I'll take a lower dose of the medication for her." The nurse said putting the thermometer in pan.

"Olivia, I need your arm with the access." The girl pulled her arm back under the covers and stretched toward the nurse.

The nurse took the cap of access, and grabbed the syringe containing the medication within, embedded in the entry and access of and injected part medication.

"There you go. Now I get this access and you can go." The nurse put the syringe back into the pan and let the tape that held the access arm of the girl, took a swab and placed where the needle went into the skin and took out access, cleaned with cotton and placed a bandage.

'There you go, the nurse Jaime will come with a wheelchair to take her." The nurse said taking the tray

"Ok thank you." Laurel told the nurse to leave the room.

Laurel approached the child, who turned to her.

"Hey, Liv, come, let's put the shoe to leave." Laurel said taking the lid off of Olivia, who turned, sat up in bed and stretched her arms so that Laurel could help her out of bed, Laurel took Olivia on her lap and placed her on the chair that stood beside.

"Laurel." Oliver called her, handing her Olivia's shoes.

"Thank you." Laurel thanked.

Laurel knelt in front of her daughter and put the shoes on Olivia and tied they. Stood up, took the boxes of remedies, which were on the dresser, and went to the direction of the sofa and put the boxes inside her purse.

"Excuse me." Nurse Jaime said entered the room with a wheel chair

"Shall we?" Oliver said

"Come on," Laurel answed 


	14. back home

Olivia rose from the couch and headed toward the nurse who helped her sit in the wheelchair. The nurse unlocked the wheel chair and left the room being followed by Laurel and Oliver. The nurse was toward the elevator, which took a few minutes to get all entered and Jaime pressed the ground floor button, luckily the elevator doesn't stop on any floor and went straight to the ground. Arriving on the ground, left the elevator and went to the exit of the hospital.

"All done" nurse Jaime said helping Olivia down the wheelchair.

The girl went down from the wheelchair and went near her parents.

"Thank you." Oliver said paying her daughter on his lap

"Come on, just did my job." The nurse said, smiling.

Oliver left the hospital with Olivia in his lap and Laurel beside him and went towards the car of Oliver. When they reached near the car, Oliver put their daughter on the floor and opened the car. Laurel went to the back seat and helped her daughter to sit in the seat, closed the door and went to the passenger seat. Oliver started the car and left the hospital.

"My house or your house?" Oliver asked

"Your house."

"Then I'll leave you there and need to go to the club."

"I need to go to work too, but I don't have anyone to stay Olivia and I don't want her to go to school today."

"You can leave her with Raisa."

"Ollie"

"Seriously Laur, Raisa is pretty much the whole day alone, she won't mind staying with Olivia."

"If you say , okay, but I need my car Oliver."

"We will do this, we go to the mansion, eat something, take a bath, change our clothes and I by the time I go to Verdant, I'll take you to your apartment."

"Ok"

"And I?" Olvia asked, making Laurel and Oliver laugh

"You will stay in your father's house with Raisa, because I have to go to work and your father too and I don't want you to go to school, because they just got out of the hospital."

"All right. Mommy, can I play on your cellphone. "

"You can, but be careful." Laurel said picking up the phone and handing it to her daughter.

During the rest of the way, Laurel and Oliver talked about Laurel's cases and about Oliver be taking the lead of Queen Consolidated. Laurel said she could talk to Larah for her help Oliver with the company, and Oliver agreed. After some time they finally arrived at the mansion. Oliver stopped the car in front of the driveway and turned off the car and went down grabbing the bag of Laurel. Laurel got out and was helping her daughter to get off the seat. Olivia handed the phone to Laurel, and tucked in her pants pocket. Laurel took Olivia's blanket that was on the bank. Laurel left the car and closed the door handing the cover to Oliver.

"Mr. Queen, you want me to put your car in the garage? "

"No, just get him out of the way, I'll go out with."

"Okay" the security was toward Oliver's car, getting in the car and taking the path, stopping the car a little further forward.

Olivia has joined hands with Laurel, which came along with Oliver's mansion, where they met Raisa.

"Good morning Mr. Queen, Mrs. Lance."

"Good morning Raisa." Laurel said

"Raisa, I need to talk with you." Oliver said to Raisa

"While you two talk, I will go up, take a shower."

"Ok Laur."

Laurel grabbed her purse with Oliver and headed for the stairs, along with Olivia.

"What you need Oliver?"

"Raisa, Laurel and I'll work and we need someone to stay with Olivia, you can do it for us?"

"Of course."

"Please do something for me, Laurel and Olivia eat."

"When you're ready take on your room. Anything else? "

"Are the schedules of Olivia's medicines, but before we leave, I'll ask for Laurel explain. Raisa, Thea is here?"

"Yes, she is."

"Okay, I'll go to my room."

Raisa was toward the kitchen, and Oliver went upstairs. Meanwhile, Laurel put her phone to charge and turned on the television in Oliver's room for Olivia watch cartoon.

"No mess on my phone."

"Okay." The girl replied lying on the couch with a blanket over it concentrated in the cartoon

Oliver went to Thea's room.

"Thea?"

"Come in Ollie, the door is open."

"Thea, I need a favor. I need you to help Raisa when returning from school. "

"Help her with what?"

"You know Olivia, Laurel's daughter?"

"Your daughter too."

"Yes, she'll be here today because I have to go to work and Laurel too, you can stay with her when you arrive?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Speedy"

Thea smiled at Oliver, who turned his back and left his sister's room and headed toward his room. Upon entering his room, he found Olivia on the couch watching cartoon, and heard the sound of shower running.

"What you are watching." Oliver asked sitting on the couch

"Lion King"

"I love this movie."

"Me too."

Oliver realized that Laurel had turned the shower off, and continued watching the movie with his daughter. A time after, Laurel left the bathroom, she wore a salmon dress a little above the knee, her hair was loose, naturally with her curls falling back. Oliver stood up and walked toward Laurel with a passionate look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Laurel said, because Oliver was looking at her with a passionate look

"You're beautiful." Oliver replied approaching to Laurel, pulling her closer. Laurel put her arms around Oliver's neck.

"I am? I think you deserve. "Laurel said kissing Oliver

"Wait till you see me tidy." Oliver said between the kiss

"Then go." Laurel said breaking the kiss

Oliver broke Laurel and headed toward the bathroom. While Oliver showering, Laurel watching cartoon with her daughter.

"You're better dear?" Laurel said to her daughter

"Yes"

"Are you enjoying being with daddy?"

"YEP" Laurel smiled at her daughter

A few minutes later, Oliver left the bathroom, he was fully dressed, wearing a gray slacks and a white shirt. Laurel looked at Oliver and smiled.

"Olivia your father is beautiful or not?" Olivia stood up and looked at her father

"He is."

"Thank you Liv"

Laurel got up and went towards Oliver. Putting her arms around his neck again. Oliver wrapped his arms from behind Laurel's back and pulled her closer. Oliver took a few kisses on Laurel's neck.

"Gosh, I missed you." Laurel said

"I missed you too." Oliver kissed Laurel.

They were interrupted by Raisa.

"Mr. Queen? "

"Raisa a minute."

Oliver went to the door and opened the door for Raisa, who was accompanied by another employee. Raisa and the other maid put the trays on the table that was in Oliver's room.

"Thank you Raisa." Laurel said

Oliver grabbed some chairs and placed around the table.

"Liv come." Said Laurel

The girl got up from the couch and headed for the table and sat next to her mother. Raisa had prepared snacks with whole grain bread and turkey breast and orange juice.

"Ollie, I forgot how Raisa's snacks are good" Laurel said

"Me too."

They finished eating, and Laurel and Oliver packed trays and left on the table. Olivia continued to sit at the table.

"Olivia, brushing teeth, now." Girl rose from her chair and headed toward the bathroom.

"Mommy, where's my toothbrush?" Olivia asked in the bathroom

"Over the sink, inside the box." Laurel said as she was hugged by Oliver

"I found."

"Don't make a mess." Laurel said to Olivia, turning to Oliver.

"I can make a mess?" Oliver asked

"No, you can't." Laurel said kissing Oliver

"So, stop kissing me" Oliver said moving away from the kiss

"Hey, I was away from your kisses for 5 years." Laurel said giving Oliver a smooth

"Laurel, I missed you." Oliver said hugging Laurel harder

"Me too, I missed you every day, especially when looked at Olivia." Said Laurel

"Done." Both were interrupted by the voice of the daughter

"Liv, got watch your cartoon."

Olivia was running towards the couch, where she lay. Laurel and Oliver were toward the bathroom, where they brushed their teeth and went out to the bathroom.

"Shall we?" Oliver asked Laurel who took the boxes of medicine from her purse

"Let's go." Laurel took the phone that was carrying placed inside the bag.

Laurel approached Olivia, giving a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Behave yourself, if something happens with you, ask Raisa to call me."

Oliver also gave a kiss on the girl's forehead and left the room leaving the door open.

They descended the stairs and called by Raisa, who soon appeared, Oliver warned that Olivia was upstairs, watching TV and that if she was sleeping to let her sleep. Laurel explained how Raisa was to administer the drugs. Raisa understood and gone to stay with the girl. Laurel and Oliver came out of the house and into Oliver's car, and went into the apartment of Laurel. Along the way Oliver said he was not fully prepared to take the company of his family, Laurel said he would try to talk to Larah, but wasn't sure because Larah's schedule. Oliver agreed to let Laurel asked her friend for help.

"Babe, I might pass on DA later to see you." Oliver replied giving a kiss in Laurel.

"I like that idea." Laurel answered with another kiss on Oliver.

"See you later."

"Always."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Laurel left Oliver's car, walked into his building and headed toward the silver Ford Fusion, got in the car and left the building.

Laurel went ahead and Oliver followed his car.


	15. doll maker

Laurel was toward the DA's office while Oliver went to Verdant.

- DA's Office -

Laurel entered the office and was surprised by Joanna.

"What's that on your face?" Joanna asked cheerful

"What, Where?" Laurel asked stroking her face

"Woe to your face is shaped like a smile." Laurel laughed

"What happened, Olivia took breakfast in bed?" Joan followed Laurel to your table.

"Olivia spent the morning in a bed. At the hospital bed."

"What did she have?" Joanna asked worriedly

"High fever." Laurel responded by placing the phone on the table. "I spent the night with

her in the hospital. "

"Laurel, why you didn't call me I would be in the hospital with you."

"Joanna I didn't need, Oliver was with me." Joanna looked serious for Laurel.

"What?" Laurel asked

"Olivia spent the night in the hospital and Oliver was with you. Laurel, he knows about Olivia?"

"He knows."

Laurel's phone vibrated on the table, and Laurel realized it was a message.

_"Babe, I need your help.I'll go there shortly._"

_"I'll wait for you."_ Laurel responded to message

Laurel put the phone back on the table, and Joanna noticed the background photo cell that was Oliver and Olivia in Big Belly Burger.

"Dinah Laurel Lance, what is this picture?" Joanna asked picking up the phone and showing Laurel

"It's just a photo Olivia with Oliver."

"Laurel" Joanma drew the attention of the friend, who was typing on the computer.

"Joanna, maybe things between me and Oliver are going well, he's different." Laurel said turning to Joanna

"If you are happy, I am grateful that he was different, just don't let him hurt Olivia."

Laurel smiled and turned back to the front of the computer and Joanna returned to his desk.

- Verdant -

After followed Laurel to her apartment, Oliver lead for Verdant, because even when I was in hospital with Laurel and Olivia, Oliver received a message from Diggle telling him to go urgently to the "cave."

"Diggle, Felicity what happened?" Oliver asked approaching the two

"The Doll Maker fled from Iron Heights and is quite likely that he goes after ." Diggle said

"Where was you?" Felicity asked

"With Laurel."

"So to say that daddy went to mommy's house." Diggle says in jest

"You're very funny. I was in the hospital with Laurel and Olivia at the time that Diggle sent the message." Diggle became serious.

"Is everything all right?" Felicity asked

"Yes. Laurel and Olivia were in the mansion and Olivia woke up with fever."

"So you came back?" Felicity asked quietly

"We're trying."

"Oliver what do we do?" Diggle asked

"It is almost certain that the Doll Maker goes after Det. Lance. He will try to hit Lance with Laurel and Olivia. Diggle I need you to go to the mansion and stay there, Olivia is there. I have some documents that need to be taken care of, I'll take so keep an eye on Laurel. "Oliver said sending a message to Laurel. "Felicity, find the possible locations where the Doll Maker can be. Whatever you call me."

Oliver said heading toward the stairs with Diggle. Oliver went straight to the office of Verdant, took some papers and went to the DA.

-Queen Mansion-

Once Laurel and Oliver came out, Raisa went upstairs to see Olivia. She found Olivia sleeping on the couch. Raisa took control and turned off the television.

"Raisa?" Thea asked

"In Oliver's room."

Thea was towards Oliver's bedroom, where she met Raisa looking Olivia.

"ow, she's sleeping." Raisa nodded "She's beautiful."

"She is."

"Raisa, I'm going to college. Come back for lunch."

"I will prepare something good to eat." Thea smiled and left the room.

Raisa was toward the table to pick up the trays, and realized that Laurel and Oliver had left everything tidy.

"They deserve to be together, were a lovely family." Raisa thought.

Raisa took the trays going to the kitchen and leaving bedroom door is going towards the DA, while Diggle went to the mansion. When Oliver arrived near the building of the prosecution, he stopped the car in the only job he had on the street, and was watchful, seeing if there was no strange car in the street, he picked up his papers and left the car. Oliver entered the building, announced that he would speak with Laurel and went up to the floor where Laurel worked. Arriving on the floor, stepped off the elevator and headed toward the door of the office. Upon entering the writing on writing, you realize that most of it would direct gazes. Oliver ignored him and headed toward the Laurel table.

"Do you know where I can find a lawyer to take care of the paperwork of a club ?" Oliver said

"Hey Ollie." Laurel replied looking at Oliver, who was at his side.

Oliver ducked giving a smooth on Laurel

"What do you need Ollie?" Laurel asked Oliver as he sat in the chair beside her.

"There are some documents that the club need to be seen by someone who understands the laws. You don't need to be forfeited."

"Only it Ollie?"

"About the club yes. Laurel I need you to do something. "Oliver said seriously

"What?"

"When I arrived at the club the television was on and I was passing the Doll Maker fled from Iron Heights. I feel he will do something against your father, I know it was your father who arrested him in last time, and I think he'll come after you. "Oliver said

"But what about Olivia?"

"I asked for Diggle go to the mansion and stay there."

"But what do you want me to do?"

"Laurel, when you leave here to go straight to the mansion, not even think about going to your apartment."

"Ollie, I don't have time to go out today."

"You want me to talk to Adam? Explain that your daughter is sick, and that the person who most hates your father escaped from prison? "

"No need to Oliver, I will try to leave early."

"Laur, I gotta go now, gotta get back to the club." Oliver said getting up

Laurel also stood up and walked to the elevator Oliver

"Please be careful." Oliver said hugging Laurel

"Of course, by the time I leave here I'll call you." Laurel replied giving a kiss on Oliver.

Oliver responded to the kiss. They stopped kissing and Oliver went away, returning to the club. Laurel returned to his desk, and realized that Joanna looked at her.

"What?" Said Laurel

"Nothing."

The day passed quickly. Oliver was in Verdant, solving problems with their suppliers, Laurel was in the office, Olivia was playing with Thea on the mansion and for whole time Diggle was watching Olivia and Thea.. After a few hours, Oliver received a message on his cell.

_"Turn the TV on the news."_ Oliver took control and turned on the television in the news


	16. she knows

"Officer Quentin Lance and his daughter Laurel were kidnapped earlier today. No ransom was sought." That was the only phrase that Oliver managed to listen before rushing out to the "cave".

"How did he get them?" Oliver asked as he approached Felicity "What are you doing here Diggle. Who is with Olivia?"

"She's with Thea, Roy, Raisa and some security." Diggle said

"Felicity"

"I don't know how he got to Laurel. Lance was kidnapped in the parking lot of the police. Mathis shot a guard, triggering the alarm. I took pictures of security cameras, and the van of Chemicals Metamorpho drew attention." Felicity said while showing pictures from camera to computer security.

"Metamorpho was condemned after the earthquake. Perfect place to make dolls." Diggle said

"Not tonight." Oliver said as he walked toward his clothes.

"The cops will find it."

"They don't arrive in time." Oliver said taking the arc.

Laurel struggled because I was trapped by the arm, and with a pipe in his mouth.

"That's not cool? Everything we gathered. Seems thanksgiving." Barton said sitting on the table, equanto preparing the mixture.

"Laurel, stay calm. Think of Olivia." Quentin said he was also arrested, slightly ahead of Laurel, with hands and feet tied. "Barton, sorry. I know you hate me., I know you hate me. I understand. But you hate me. Please release my daughter. She has a daughter who needs her."

"Why would I do that? Look at 's so lovely." Barton said approaching the face of Laurel. "Maybe a lot of melanin in the skin, but are imperfections making art is sublime." Mathis said rubbing his face Laurel

"I'm the one you want to kill. She has nothing to do with it," Quentin said Mathis trying to let go Laurel.

"She has everything to do with it. She is his world, his soul. I could kill you, maim, cut into pieces. But if his soul remains intact, what would I have done? Nothing. You will have to look at your granddaughter, and remember that her mother died because of you. "Barton said putting the liquid in the compartment.

"I'll kill you, motherfucker!"

Laurel started breathing faster, distressed.

"Laurel, darling ... Close your eyes.I'm Here, darling. I'll take care of Olivia."

"If you fight will take longer."

When Barton said that. Oliver, dressed as an archer, fell on the table. Laurel was crying. Oliver shot an arrow hitting the pipe in the mouth of Laurel, and quickly fired another arrow, which hit the back of Barton. Oliver jumped off the table while Barton hits the ground with an arrow in the back and went to the next Quentin, where he grabbed another arrow and hit the leg of Barton. Oliver let Quentin Quentin and realized that Mathis had risen and was fleeing.

"Do what you have to do, just take him!" Quentin said to Oliver, as he looked at Laurel

Oliver approached Laurel, kissing her and pulling her hood. Quentin saw the scene and it all started to make sense

"Ollie." Laurel said to Oliver as he released her.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked as he hugged her.

"Yes, I am. Now go get him."

Oliver looked at Quentin.

"Go, I'll stay with her."

"Call the police." Oliver said as he ran behind Barton

Barton was trapped when Oliver arrived.

"The Brave Archer this because I was going to make a doll with your loved one?"

Oliver put three arrows in the bow and took aim at Barton.

"You picked the wrong person as your victim." Oliver said firing arrows. Barton fell dead on the floor.

Quentin walked embraced with Laurel leaving the scene.

"It's okay honey. He saved us."

"I know. Oliver saved us."

Quentin was going to say something when he saw Oliver with the bow in his hand stopped a little further forward. Oliver walked to the direction of Quentin and Laurel, Laurel and Oliver hugged, and Oliver kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Quentin nodded.

"Ollie, I just want to go home. I just want to see Olivia." Laurel said in a tearful voice still hugging Oliver

"Laurel, Olivia's fine, she's in the mansion with Thea, Roy and some security guards, she's alright."

"I know, but I want it."

Oliver hugged stronger Laurel and looked at Quentin.

"Oliver, you can go, I take her there."

"Laur, I'll meet you there." Oliver said taking another kiss on Laurel's head and out near them.

Quentin came to embrace her daughter and headed to his car. Oliver had disappeared among the building.

Oliver changed his clothes and went quickly to the mansion. Upon arriving there, he met Olivia crying in the lap of Thea, when Olivia saw Oliver ran toward he, Oliver bent down to pick her daughter on his lap.

"Hey, it's okay honey. Stop crying." Oliver said hugging her daughter

"Where's mommy?" Olivia said crying

"She's right, this coming with grandpa."

Oliver stood with her daughter on his lap. The girl was wearing pajamas laid her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"She ate something?" Oliver asked Thea as he went toward her.

"Yes, and I gave her the remedies. Oliver where you were?"

"I was trying to figure out where Laurel had been taken."

"Daddy, mommy is going to take long?" Olivia interrupted

"No, she's coming."

"Ollie, as they found her?"

"It seems that Barton Mathis escaped from prison and kidnapped for revenge Laurel det. Throw."

"ow, she's alright?"

"Right now, yes. I talked to her. Thanks for staying with Olivia."

Thea smiled at Oliver.

Quentin and Laurel was going towards Queen Mansion, all the way Laurel was quiet in the car. After some time finally arrived there, Laurel and Quentin got out and rang the doorbell of the house. Diggle was towards the door to open it

"Is mommy?" Olivia asked Oliver, the little girl was a little calmer in her father's lap

"Yes" Oliver said, standing with his daughter on his lap and going towards the door.

Diggle opened the door, Laurel came in and went straight toward Oliver and Olivia, hugging them. Laurel and Oliver began to cry. Laurel took Olivia in her arms, and kissed the head of the girl who hugged her mother tightly.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked. Laurel looked at him and nodded.

Thea rose and approached Laurel, who left the embrace of Oliver and gave a hug Thea still with Olivia in her lap.

"Laurel, are you okay?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for staying with Olivia."

Quentin turned to Oliver

"Laurel, I have to go." Laurel came close to her father "Tomorrow I'll call you. Goodnight." Quentin said with a kiss on the head of his daughter and granddaughter.

"No need to worry." Oliver said

"I know." Quentin said looking at Oliver "Good evening to you." Quentin said leaving the mansion.

"Ollie" Laurel said turning to Oliver, "I'm tired."

"Let's go up? Oliver asked stroking the back of Laurel

"Come on. Good night Thea, Good night Roy." Laurel said as she walked toward the stairs

"Good evening Laurel." Thea and Roy spoke at the same time

"Good evening speedy, good night Roy." Oliver said

"Goodnight Ollie."

Before Laurel and Oliver began to climb the stairs, Olivia turned to her mother.

"Mommy, can I stand here with Thea and Roy? I'm not sleepy." Laurel looked at Thea.

"For me it's okay." Thea said

"For me, too." Roy said

"Laurel not worry, she can sleep with me, Roy goes away soon."

Laurel nodded putting her daughter on the floor and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, dear."

"Goodnight Mommy, good night night." Olivia said looking at her parents.

The girl was quickly to the side of her aunt while her parents climbed the stairs. Laurel and Oliver arrived at the door of Oliver's room, and Oliver opened the door for her to enter. Laurel was toward the bed and sat while Oliver closed the door. Oliver approached Laurel and knelt before her.

"It's been you all the time?" Laurel said with tears streaming down her face

"Yes."

"Now I understand why you almost killed that guy from Iron Heights."

"I just couldn't see him trying to kill you." Oliver said.

At that moment the two were with tears in her eyes, Laurel put her hands on Oliver's face.

"Ollie, don't cry. I am grateful you have saved me over a time .I glad to have a guardian angel." Laurel said pulling his face next to his, and gave him a kiss.

"Laur."

"Hey, I might be a little upset that you didn't tell me before, but still, I am happy for you have rescued me."

"I love you Laurel." Oliver said hugging Laurel.

"I love you Oliver." Laurel said kissing Oliver... 


	17. bath time

They stopped kissing and Oliver stared at Laurel.

"Ollie, I'm tired. I need to sleep." Laurel said Oliver as he sat beside her

"You want to sleep wearing my clothes? They are more comfortable than your pajamas." Oliver said hugging Laurel

"Yep."

Oliver got up and fetched a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. When Oliver returned to deliver the clothes to Laurel, she was sitting on the bed watching photos and videos on mobile. Oliver walked over and put his clothes on the bed and sat down again next to the Laurel, and soon realized she was seeing videos of Olivia when she was younger.

"She reminded me so much of you, especially when she smiled." Laurel said showing a video of her laughing with her daughter. "When came near your birthday was pretty hard to look at her when she smiled."

"She was beautiful" Oliver said looking at the video "You must have gone through hard times with her."

"At first it was harder, but she was quiet as a baby." Laurel said showing another video.

In the video that had been recorded by Tommy, Laurel played with Olivia in her lap. The girl had a little more than 4 months, and was wearing only diaper because it was a hot day. Laurel blew her daughter's face, who laughed looking at her mother. Laurel spent some pictures and finally blocked the cell and placed it on the dresser.

"Ollie, where are your clothes?" Laurel asked turning to Oliver.

"Here." Oliver replied handing the clothes to Laurel

Laurel got up to take the dress and Oliver helped by opening the zipper of her dress. Laurel took the dress and stood with her back to Oliver. Laurel began to put his shirt and turned to Oliver, who looked at the scar on her belly and Laurel realized.

"You're looking at the scar?" Laurel said holding the shirt up to the scar with one hand and moving her other hand over her

"You always said that if you had kids it would be a natural childbirth."

"I even want natural childbirth, but Olivia wasn't much in favor of it." Laurel said putting his pants. "She was sitting. After all, she is your daughter."

Oliver rose from the bed is arranged the covers Laurel bedtime.

"You won't lie down?" Laurel said as she lay

"Not now.I'm not sleepy." Oliver said approaching the face of Laurel. "Rest." Oliver said kissing Laurel's head

Laurel and Oliver fell asleep quickly headed toward the door of his room, he opened the door of his room came face to face with Moira and Thea.

"Oliver, she's fine?"

"Rght now, she is. She is just a little tired."

"Good. I go to sleep, good night Ollie, good night Thea." Moira said looking at her children before leaving, going toward her room.

"Good night mother." Oliver and Thea answered at the same time.

"What was Thea?" Oliver asked, looking at her sister

"It could have happened Olivia is sleeping down there, and she is a bit heavy for me to bring it up"

Oliver laughed. "Come on."

Thea and Oliver went down the stairs, and went into the living room, where they found Olivia sleeping on the couch. Oliver approached of his daughter and picked her up and headed for the stairs. Thea took Olivia's shoes and followed Oliver and her niece. They climbed the stairs and when Oliver arrived in the room, Thea opened the door and Oliver filed Olivia asleep in her lap. Thea put the shoes girl next door while Oliver lay Olivia on his bed, along with Laurel.

"Thanks Thea, good night." Oliver said

"Goodnight Ollie." Thea said closing the bedroom door

"Laur, wake up." Oliver said softly near his ear

"What was Ollie?"

"Talk low, Olivia is sleeping here." Laurel turned and stood facing her daughter.

"Ow"

Oliver went to the bathroom and changed and went to bed.

The next day, Oliver woke before Laurel and was showering. Laurel woke to the sound of the shower running, got up and went to the bathroom. Oliver was in his back and Laurel watched, Oliver realized that someone was in the bathroom and turned

"Laur, are you okay?"

"Yes I am."

"So get here." Oliver said opening the stall door.

Laurel got undressed and got into the box. Oliver hugged her, giving her a warm kiss. The excitement was evident in both. Oliver broke the kiss and pasted the body of Laurel on the wall, they don't restiam more, they finally surrendered to one another. When they reached the summit, the two looked at each other with passion.

"I love you." Oliver said rubbing her face, putting her light brown hair back

"I love you." Laurel said kissing.

Laurel and Oliver finished bathing and were to change. Oliver wore a pair of jeans and a polo shirt as Laurel also picked up a pair of jeans and a simple shirt. Laurel let her hair dry naturally and they were just beautiful curls. Both were toward the bedroom, where he found Olivia wakes up in bed.

"Good morning," the girl said to the parents

"Good morning Liv." Oliver answered

"Good morning dear, how about you take a bath." Laurel said. Olivia got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. "Olivia things are in this bag."

"She can bathe alone?" Oliver asked

"Of course."

Laurel and Oliver packed bed while the girl showering. Sometime after Olivia left the bathroom tidy throughout. Oliver looked at her and smiled.

"I told you."


	18. The cry is born

**I'm sorry for not being able to post the last week. It was a good race weekend for me. My notebook is not working, so I'm using my mother's , and how she is on vacation, I have to share the notebook with her, and I can not get the notebook to write in schedules I wrote. Also had Brazil's match. As I said I'm an altar boy / Acolyte of the Catholic Church, and I have my appointments in the church. And yesterday I had to go travel to my aunt's house . I even had plans to write the phone but it did not work because I helped my cousins , watching their children. SORRY.**

* * *

Olivia was wearing shorts and a white tank top she went to the chair that was in the room and sat down. Laurel helped her daughter to put the black all-star Olivia stood up and Oliver was looking at.

"Olivia you are beautiful." Oliver said his daughter, who was in his direction and hugged him.

"I'm hungry." Olivia said placing his hand on belly

"You're always hungry." Laurel said laughing making Oliver

"I think the Raisa already put the coffee on the table." Oliver said. "We will? '"

"Gooooooooo." Olivia said excited

Oliver, Laurel and Olivia left the room and headed towards the dining room, where they found the table ready. There was coffee, juice, cakes, biscuits, fruit, breads and other things. Laurel and Oliver helped Olivia over coffee. After they had breakfast, Laurel, Oliver and Olivia went to the living room, where Laurel turned on the television channel in the cartoon network, and was talking to Oliver. Laurel approached Oliver who was sitting on one of the chairs a little distant, Laurel crossed his arms and leaned against the table that was too.

"How we do now?"

"I will not lie to you, there will not be easy, almost every night I have to leave. They will try to reach the arrow through you two." Oliver looked at Laurel.

Laurel pulled up a chair, laying in front of Oliver, sat down and put his hand on the thigh of Oliver

"I can defend myself and protect Olivia. Remember, cop father, he made me take lessons in self-defense."

"Laurel but still be complicated."

"Oliver, there's something we need to talk. Remember that I told you about the scream?" Oliver nodded. "We need to talk about it."

"Yes I remember. You want go show me today? We can go before lunch and leave Olivia with Raisa, and came back for lunch. Has a perfect place nearby."

"May be."

Laurel and Oliver stood. Laurel went to Olivia and sat next to her daughter, while Oliver went towards the kitchen to chat with Raisa. Oliver told the maid would come out with Laurel, and come back for lunch and that Olivia would be the mansion, Raisa said everything was fine, and Oliver was going to his room to get the key of the car, and took the opportunity to pick up the phone and the scholarship of Laurel. Oliver returned to the room where he met Laurel and Olivia watching drawing.

"Let's go?" Oliver said.

"Yep" Laurel said turning to look at Oliver

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked looking for parents

"Dad and I need to sort some things, is quickly, came back at lunchtime." Laurel explained stroking her hand on Olivia's hair

"I can go?"

"Liv, you better not because it is the subject of work, you will stay with Raisa." Olivia looked at his father, explaining why she would not go along.

"Ok, I can stay watching cartoon then?"

"Sure you can." Oliver replied laughing.

Laurel stood up, kissed the forehead of her daughter and took her purse with Oliver, who also gave a kiss on Olivias's forehead. The two were heading to the garage, got into the car and Laurel were toward the land that Oliver had said. Along the way Laurel and Oliver talked little. Oliver spoke about how he learned to shoot a bow and arrow, and finally arrived.

"There you go." Oliver said stopping your car, next to a tree. Laurel and Oliver got out. They walked to a flatter spot and stopped there.

"Ready?" Oliver said stroking the back of Laurel, who nodded. Oliver pulled away from Laurel, who looked at him. Laurel took a deep breath and opened her mouth. It was a sonic sound, but remembered the cry of a bird, the Canary. There were a few pieces of wood on the ground, but were thrown away with the cry, Laurel closed mouth and the scream stopped. Laurel had tears streaming down his face, Oliver went to her and hugged her.

"That's what happens, that's what Olivia is so afraid." Laurel said crying as she hugged Oliver

"Laur, calm, Olivia has just afraid of it because he saw you using in a moment of desperation. She assimilated that every time you scream, it happens, but it can be lack of control."

Laurel hugged Oliver stronger.

"Hey, how about we have a longer time, you try to start learning how to control it?"

"Do you feel safe?"

"Laur, this land belongs to my family."

"But these logs?"

"Some people that live closer to here use this part to let the wood dry out, since here is flatter and has no trees."

"They do not think bad of us destroy these logs?"

"These do not."

"Then all right."

Laurel and Oliver sat on the floor.

"What do you think before you scream?"

"I imagine it happening."

"And goes right?"

"Yup"

"Let's try something?" Oliver asked rising

"What?"

"You scream, and will often imagining that decreasing scream, and let's see if it actually decreases."

"Ok" Laurel arose, and Oliver moved away from her.

Laurel began to cry, and the cry began to lose often to the point where Laurel stood with her mouth open and nothing happened.

"You did it." Oliver said approaching

"I did." Laurel said hugging Oliver.


	19. Trainner, Lunch, and Pills

**I'm not getting more update everyday, I am always posting that I can, so I won't make a correct date to post. I'm trying to do the long chapters, to compensate for the time that I can't post. Once I get posting again everyday, I'll post, there you will have to adptar. Sorry: (**

* * *

"Yes baby, you did." Oliver said kissing Laurel's forehead

"Thanks Ollie." Laurel said hugging Oliver stronger "Thanks for being here helping me."

"It's okay." Oliver left the embrace and looked at Laurel "How about we do so. Whenever we have free time, we will come here and train, or going to the Verdant and train a little fight."

"Oliver, go to Verdant train fight?" Laurel looked scared to Oliver "you had better ideas."

Oliver laughed, "I've got a hiding place beneath the verdant."

"Ah, then it may be."

Laurel and Oliver were toward the car and entered. Oliver took the wallet and placed it on the dashboard, while Laurel watched him do it.

"During the five years that I was on the island, there was one thing that made me stay alive." Oliver pulled out his wallet and opened, and took the photo that Laurel had given him the day he was traveling, and found to Laurel, who was impressed by Oliver still have the photo.

"You kept it all this time." Laurel said, her eyes filled with tears

"I looked at this picture every day. I was not totally alone on that island, at least not at first." Laurel returned the photo to Oliver, who kept it in his wallet again. "On the island I found Yao Fei, his daughter Shado and Slade Wilson, but whenever I took a picture and stares near to Yao Fei, he spoke that I needed to throw the picture out, I would not survive on the island if I keep if I attached the photo, as I was, and I always answered that it was a picture that gave me hope to survive." Tears ran down his face Laurel, while Oliver told the story. "Shado always wondered if you knew how much I loved you, and I said no, but as soon as I got home you would know." Silent tears streamed down the face of Laurel "Laurel, I'm sorry for pushing you away in the first few months I was back. Away I you, not knowing if you managed to keep the secret of being the arrow from you. I know it hurt you, also hurt me, but I could not accept the idea of putting your life at risk. "Oliver wiped the tears from Laurel "Laurel, I love you." Oliver kissed Laurel

"I love you too, so much." Laurel said rubbing Oliver's face. "Every time you turned away from me these months, hurt me a bit, and I could not understand why. Ollie, it was hard to look at Olivia and know that you were alive and in the city , and can not tell you that because you're pushing me away. I'm sorry for everything you went on that island. "Tears began to flow from the eyes of Oliver, he was realizing that Laurel had been hurt more than he thought "Ollie I need to ask you a question."

Oliver looked into her eyes and took a deep breath "Tell"

"A year after the accident, I received a strange call. Did not last long, but I could hear someone holding the crying in the other side. Were you?"

"Yup"

"Why did not you say anything?"

"Because I called you from a ship of people who wanted to kill me, and if I talked to you, or your name could be monitoring it and go after you. And also, why would you tell everyone that I was alive and no one would believe you. sorry for all Laurel." Oliver said crying

"It's okay, I understand you Ollie." Laurel said kissing Oliver

The two remained a while kissing inside the car until they both needed to breathe and parted.

"We're leaving?" Laurel asked

"Let's go"

Laurel and Oliver returned to the mansion, where to find Olivia taking a glass of milk while watching drawing.

"Mommy, daddy." The girl said cheerfully when he saw parents coming into the room

"Hey, sweet, are you okay?" Laurel asked sitting next to her daughter, who jumped on her lap.

"Yes, yes"

"What were you watching?" Oliver asked sitting next to the Laurel

"Scooby-Doo Marathon" Olivia replied smiling

Olive and Laurel were on the couch watching Olivia design until lunch is ready.

"Mr. Queen, lunch at this table." Raisa said announcing lunch

Laurel and Olivia stood up and were heading toward the dining room, while Oliver turn the TV off.

"Raisa, Thea and my mother will not be home for lunch?" Oliver asked sitting next to Olivia

"Your mother has a meeting and Thea called and warned it would have lunch with Roy."

"Raisa, you do not want to have lunch with us?" Laurel asked

"Thank you Miss Lance, but I'm not hungry right now." Raisa said "Olivia's pill are in that cup."

"Thank you Raisa."

"Excuse me."

Raisa left the dining room and Oliver looked at the Raisa had made for lunch, looked up and smiled Laurel

"She never forgets." Laurel said smiling

"Never."

"She does not forget what?" Olivia asked looking for parents

"Before you were born Liv, when Mom and Dad were dating, I came here a lot, and always did Raisa macaroni with cheese and orange juice. She always did it."

"Oh really?"

"Oh really." Oliver answered

Laurel put food on Olivia's plate and some juice. As she repeated the act for her, and Oliver put into it.

"Laur, this is the first time that Raisa made macaroni and cheese since I got back." Oliver said before eating

"Jesus, it's never been so good." Laurel said "RAISA I LOVE YOU" Laurel screamed from the dining room

"What is this, Raisa gets five years without making macaroni and cheese, and it gets better?" Oliver said.

The three ate and Laurel gave the remedies for Olivia. The doctor had prescribed two remedies for Olivia, who were tablets, but for luck were small, easy to swallow.


	20. Verdant and Eskrima Kali

**Sorry for the delay, I was really out of time and creativity.**

* * *

Olivia took their medicine and the three left the dining room.

"You want to do something?" Oliver asked

"I won't have to go to the office today, but has someone here who will have to go to school." Laurel said looking at Olivia

"I don't wanna go to school today." Olivia said with a pout

"But you have to go, without making drama Liv." Laurel replied crouching in front of daughter

"I don't want, please daaaaaaddy."

"Liv, I'm not voting this time, it is with his mother."

"2 against 1 isn''t worth." Olivia said with a pout. Laurel and Oliver laughed attitude of their daughter

"I think someone here will also be a lawyer." Oliver said to Laurel

"Better than owning a night club." Laurel responded with a provocative tone

"Low Blow."

Laurel laughed of Oliver, and the three went into the bedroom, where Laurel helped Olivia to change. Olivia studied in a few schools in Starling, in which the use of uniform needed.

"Mom, how am I going to this school if my backpack at home?"

'Your pack this in my car. Liv, go brush your teeth. "

Olivia was going to the bathroom, and left alone in the room parents.

"You're good with her." Oliver told Laurel that folded clothes Olivia.

"Thank you, but she's an angel, always was very nice." Laurel replied smiling

Laurel would put the clothes of Olivia back in the backpack when Oliver called.

"Laur." Laurel looked at Oliver. "I have some empty drawers, you can use them." Oliver rose showing the drawers. Laurel followed Oliver and Olivia put the clothes in a drawer.

Laurel knew what that meant drawers. For the two, drawers meant they were giving a new chance to the relationship, meant that they would start living as a family. Olivia left the bathroom and headed toward parents.

"I'm ready." Olivia said sitting on chair

"Good." Laurel looked at Oliver "You know if They brought my car?"

"Yeah, they brought last night, after you sleep. By the time I went to pick up Olivia, I saw them coming." Oliver said

"Let go then?" Laurel said taking the bag

"Come on," Olivia replied discouraged

"When you come back I buy for you a Dutch pie." Laurel said in her daughter's ear

"Let's go moooom." Olivia said leaving the room

"What did you say to her?" Laurel Oliver asked, running his hand into the waistband of Laurel

"Like her father, she has a love for Dutch pie."

"Sure, it's the best pie."

"Why I didn't have a daughter with you like least?" Laurel said with a kiss on Oliver's cheek

"Oh, stop with that, you love that she looks so much with me."

"Yes, I really do." Laurel said giving another kiss on Oliver's cheek.

"Moooom, daaaad, let's go."

Laurel and Oliver left embraced the room. Oliver closed the bedroom door. They descended the stairs and found Olivia on Thea's lap.

"Hi Thea." Laurel said to Thea

"Hey Laurel. Hi Ollie."

"Everything is fine Speedy?" Oliver asked his sister. Thea agreed with the head

"Let's go Olivia?" Laurel told her daughter. Olivia stretched his arms towards Oliver, who took the child.

"Excuse me." Laurel and Oliver said at the same time and left the house.

The three arrived in the garage of the mansion and found the car stopped Laurel, Oliver put Olivia on the floor and took the key that was on the wheel, and opened the car. Laurel helped Olivia to sit on the potty and realized that the her daughter backpack wasn't there.

"You didn't say that my backpack would be here?" Olivia asked

"Yep, must be in the trunk." Laurel said shutting the door and going to look in the trunk.

"Ollie, unlocks please." Oliver unlocked the trunk. And Laurel took the backpack that Olivia was there, and placed on the bench next to Olivia.

"There we go."

Oliver started the car, and they went to school Olivia. Along the way Laurel and Oliver talked with Olivia, and finally arrived at school. Olivia's school was next to Laurel's office. Oliver stopped the car in front of the school gate, and realized there was a teacher getting students. Laurel and Oliver got out and Laurel helped Olivia out of the seat and handed the bag to her daughter. Oliver ducked and received a kiss on the cheek of her daughter, as well as Laurel. Olivia ran toward the teacher who bent down and hugged the girl. Olivia came and the teacher nodded to Laurel before entering. Oliver hugged Laurel.

"Gosh, I remember when she was a baby." Laurel said putting her head on Oliver's shoulde. "Let's go?"

Oliver agreed on the head. Both got into the car and headed toward the Verdant. Upon arriving at the club, Oliver parked the car in the preferred position. Oliver follows in front, followed hand in hand with Laurel.

"Ollie, it's awensome here. Congrats." Laurel said looking at the details in Verdant

"Thanks babe." Oliver said kissing Laurel's temple "Shall we?"

Laurel nodded. They headed toward the door. Oliver entered the password and the door opened, stepped in front of Laurel and Oliver closed the door. Oliver started down the stairs and saw Diggle sitting alongside Felicity moved to the computer. Both stopped a little behind the desk where Diggle and Felicity were.

"Felicity, Diggle." Oliver said. They turned quickly rising. Felicity looked curiously at Laurel.

"What is she doing here?" Felicity thought

"Felicity, this is ..." Oliver was interrupted

"Laurel. Your Laurel, gorgeous Laurel. I know." Laurel smiled uncomfortably at Felicity "Hi"

"Hi, nice to meet you." Laurel said Felicity

"Laur, you already know the Diggle." Oliver said

"How are you Laurel?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I am also." Diggle said smiling

"Gosh, I miss that." Laurel said seeing some fight sticks on top of the table. Oliver and Diggle looked curious.

"Laurel, since when you fight Eskrima Kali?" Oliver asked

"My father made me do some self defense classes, but as it was very annoying, I ended up doing other types of fight class, and Kali."

"What other kinds of fight?" Oliver asked, taking off his coat and throwing on top of the chair that sat Diggle.

"You will know in time." Laurel said throwing two rods for Oliver. Diggle laughed loudly Laurel said.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked Laurel,

"Yep," said Laurel playing one of the bats and catching up with the other hand. Oliver looked out for the movement that Laurel had made, Laurel noticed and asked. "What, this fear of be reaching by a girl?"

"No, let's go"

Laurel and Oliver began fighting at a slow pace. Laurel defended easily blows the scams that Oliver invested on her.

"This is gonna be awensome" Diggle said leaning on the table.

"You think?"

'Yep. Look, Laurel is practically playing with Oliver. "At the same moment a blow Laurel hit hard in the leg, making Oliver falls.

"Oh Ollie, don't do it, show that you are capable." Laurel laughing while helping Oliver to rise.

Oliver and Laurel increased rapidly in the fight. Oliver was no longer worried about not hurt Laurel, he had realized how good Laurel was. The ability Laurel had to block the blows of Oliver were incredible. In a Laurel mistake, Oliver hit her back.

"All right?"

"Yep, great move."

They were more time fighting over the watchful eyes of Diggle and Felicity. When they finished fighting were dripping sweat, and Diggle gave a towel for each, which put them on the spot who were sticks on the table.


	21. Trouble in school

**I'm sorry for the delay. I've been having some problems in recent times. I have weddings to go, so the rush to get things, taking the church.**

* * *

Laurel and Oliver spent the towels in they face and Oliver put around his neck.

"Congratulations Laurel, you just kick the ass of the arrow." Diggle said laughing "Oliver, how you feel after losing a Eskrima Kali for a woman?"

Laurel laughed and Felicity looked at the trio uncomfortably.

"Diggle okay, you can stop now." Oliver said with a smile.

He had just had lost a fight to Laurel, but still was happy to know that she was able to protect herself and Olivia.

"No, not yet." Diggle said still laughing "Laurel, you can teach a few things to Felicity, since you are better than Oliver."

Oliver looked at Diggle.

"Yep, sure, if she wants." Laurel said hugging Oliver "And let Diggle play with you in peace."

"So Felicity?" Diggle said, turning around and seeing that Oliver and Laurel were embraced.

"Oh it's okay for me." Felicity said, and received a simple smile of Laurel.

Felicity turned back to the computer screen, Laurel looked Oliver trying to understand why Felicity felt so uncomfortable with Laurel's presence there, Oliver just smiled to Laurel and kissed the hair of the beloved.

"Jesus, you stink." Oliver said using a provocative tone

"You aren't also the best smelling things in the world." Laurel said smiling and gave a quick kiss on Oliver. Laurel turned to the equipment Salmon Ladder and grinned at Oliver. "Gosh, I miss doing Salmon Ladder."

"Then go do it." Oliver told Laurel.

Laurel quickly approached the machine, put some magnesium powder on hand, and quickly began to make. Laurel quickly reached the top and went down. Oliver looked impressed Diggle.

"She is so much better than you." Diggle said to Oliver

"Just, shut up." Oliver answered

Laurel approached Oliver.

"Laurel, how?" Laurel looked at Oliver and smiled. Oliver pulled her into a hug, lifting off the ground. "I'm so damn proud of you." Oliver kissed Laurel. Oliver lifting a little more, causing Laurel to put her legs around Oliver's waist.

"Go get a room." Diggle said to Laurel and Oliver, who looked at Diggle and smiled.

"Sorry Diggle." Laurel said still being carried by Oliver.

The "Arrow's" started playing and Felicity got to meet.

"Oliver, is Detective Lance." Felicity announced. Laurel camedown from Oliver's lap

"Put it on speaker."

"Hello detective." Felicity answered the phone

"Miss Smoak, I need the help of our friend."

"I am here." Oliver said with the voice distorter connected

"My granddaughter is in danger." Laurel looked pained to Oliver

"What is happening?" Oliver tried disguise as much as possible the concern in his voice

"Three armed men entered her school, we don't (cops) know why yet, but I need your help ..." Quentin breath "She is all that her mother have, she can't be hurt."

"I will do anything I can ."

"I hope so." Quentin said seriously "She studies at Little Sunshine."

Det. Lance hung up the phone and Oliver firmly embraced Laurel and kissed her forehead.

"She is gonna to be fine. I won't let anything happen to her." Laurel began to cry "Laur, she is gonna be fine."

Laurel's phone started ringing, Diggle took Laurel's phone, it was on the table and handed to Oliver.

"Is your dad." Oliver said looking at Laurel.

"Please answer it, and talk I'm in the bathroom." Laurel answered with crying voice

"Mr. Lance ?." Oliver answered the phone

"Who is?"

"It's Oliver."

"Queen, where is my daughter?"

"She is on bathdroom."

"Good, I need you to do something for me." Quentin said relieved

"What is happening?"

"You have to tell her something"

"Mr. Lance you can count on me."

"But you have to be strong too."

"Okay"

"Three armed men entered the school of Olivia, she's in it, we don't know what they want, the police is already there." Quentin spoke of a time just trying to get rid of weight in the back

"Oh my God, I am going there."

"Oliver, I need you to stay with Laurel. You can't go there." Quentin said trying to convince Oliver to stay with Laurel "Please, you have to stay with my daughter."

"I will find a way to tell her, and I will stay with her." Oliver said

"She is gonna to be fine, Queen." Quentin said trying to calm Oliver, because after all she was his daughter.

"I hope so, and thanks." Oliver said hanging up the phone and handing Diggle, who placed it on the table

Oliver turned and hugged Laurel stronger, she began to cry again.

"What would my father say?" Laurel asked between tears

"He asked me to tell you about the school Liv." Oliver looked at Laurel and wiped some of her tears "Laur, I need you to stay here with Felicity, me and John are going there."

"Oliver, no way, you think in the last years you was the only person who learned things?"

"Laurel, what are you talking about?" Oliver asked confused for Laurel

"I just need a black bag in my trunk and you'll understand."

"I'll get it for you." Diggle said

"Silver Ford Fusion Silver." Oliver said pointing to the keys that were on the table.

Diggle took the key and headed toward the parking lot, while Oliver, Laurel and Felicity talked about the situation in the school of Olivia. Diggle quickly arrived and handed the bag to Laurel, who opened it and handed it to Oliver. Oliver opened the bag and looked surprised to Laurel

"Is you?" Laurel nodded. "Is really you?"

"Yes, Oliver. It's me."

Diggle and Felicity were not understanding anything.

"Oliver, what is happening?" Diggle asked

"She is the blonde girl in black leather." Oliver said

"Ok, but stop talking and go do something." Felicity said

Oliver grabbed his clothes and went along with the Laurel in a small room so they could change. Laurel took off her shirt and Oliver finally noticed the scars on her back. She had a few, but I could tell they were fighting scars. Both were ready when they left the room. Oliver took his bow and quiver, while Laurel took a stick off of her purse. Oliver took his bike and they went to school. Oliver stopped the bike in the back of the school.

"Felicity, we are here." Oliver told through the communicator

"Oliver, two of the bandits divided the classes and are with them in the school entrance and the courtyard."

"And the other?"

"That's the problem, he is in Olivia's class. But I wonder if she alone there with him."

"Thanks Felicity."

Oliver looked at Laurel, who was visibly worried about her daughter and entered the school. Olivia's was next to the school entrance, causing Laurel and Oliver had to go through the other two bandits before.

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked Laurel who was putting his gloves

"Yes"

Laurel and Oliver entered the school, walked a bit and then saw the first bandit. Oliver shot a tranquilizer dart at the bandit, who soon fell to the ground.

Laurel saw Olivia's teacher and approached.

"Take them away, quietly. Ago a back door, get out there." Laurel said Professor

The teacher turned to the students, and the other teacher who was there and told to leave.


End file.
